


Шкатулка с характером

by Yotsuyu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отправляясь за шкатулкой, которую посоветовал забрать Хибари, Гокудера и не подозревал, чем она для него окажется. Как и то, что Хищник Вонголы имеет на него определённые виды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шкатулка с характером

**Author's Note:**

> Уточнения по персонажам: все они ~8YL!
> 
> Присутствуют Кусакабе, Савада, Ямамото, Скуало, Сасагава, мельком появляются Ламбо и И-Пин.

Ударившая из-за угла мощная струя ярко-алого пламени разнесла ползагородки, выбила из рук прятавшегося за ней человека кинжал. Отлетевший ятаган тут же перестал светиться золотым огнём Солнца, а его владелец не смог уклониться от повторной атаки и, ударившись, сполз на пол. Около него тут же оказалось трое мужчин в такой же одежде, но с другим оружием разных атрибутов.

-Получайте!! – в следующую секунду в паре метров от них появился светловолосый парень, поднял левую руку, придержав её правой… И стоящие упали рядом с уже поверженным напарником, буквально снесённые штормовой волной насыщенно-красного разрушающего потока.

-То-то же! – опуская руку с «Огненной стрелой», удовлетворённо хмыкнул Гокудера и прошёл мимо них в помещение за загородками. Оглядел его, нахмурился и приложил пальцы к передатчику в ухе. Там затрещало, зашипело, и раздался радостный голос:

-Гокудера? Ты уже на месте?

-Да. У вас там что?

-Всё путём!.. Ой!.. Ну почти… - итальянец расслышал в наушнике вопль и грохот, фыркнул и прошёлся по комнате, внимательно осматривая каждую стенку.

-Гокудера! – снова услышал он голос Ямамото и отвлёкся. – Извини, тут один очень настырный тип попался. Нашёл её?

-Идиот! – раздражённо прошипел Хаято, но тут же добавил: - Нет здесь ничего! Никаких зацепок. Совсем пусто… Кто наводку дал?

-Должно быть! Ищи лучше! – посерьёзнев, сказал мечник.

-Если такой умный, то сам иди сюда и копай!! – разозлился Шторм. – Выискался гений!! Говорю же – нет ничего!

-А ты не против? Тогда скоро буду, - опять весело воскликнул Такеши.

-Молчать! Ты должен быть рядом с Десятым! Только попробуй! – тут же, противореча себе, рявкнул Гокудера и ощупал стыки двух створок.

-А кто сказал, что я буду не рядом? Просто он пойдёт со мной. Да, Цуна? – ответил Страж Дождя. В передатчике послышался голос Савады, произнёсший что-то явно утвердительное. – Он согласен! – громко сообщил Ямамото. Хаято вздохнул и буркнул:

-Ладно. Но будь внимательней. Пока отключаюсь.

-Так точно! – со смешком сказал его собеседник. Связь прервалась.

Итальянец поморщился, тут же заставил себя успокоиться и обошёл помещение ещё раз – медленнее. Просмотрел каждый квадратный метр, простучал стенки, но так и не нашёл тайник. Вскоре услышал звук шагов, но даже не потрудился проверить, кто там припожаловал: уж походку босса и бейсбольного (или теперь ст _о_ ит говорить «дождевого»?) придурка он знал преотлично. Выпрямился и обернулся. Цунаёши тут же осмотрел его и облегчённо улыбнулся:

-Ты в порядке, Гокудера-кун?

-Ни царапинки! – кивнул тот и уже мрачно глянул на сопровождавшего его мечника.

-И правда пустота, - протянул Такеши, осматривая голые стены и почёсывая в затылке. Поймал недружелюбный взгляд напарника и улыбнулся: - Видишь, привёл в целости и сохранности. И ты цел, я рад!

-Умолкни, - посоветовал Хаято, отворачиваясь. Широко взмахнул рукой и добавил: - А теперь давай, ищи! Если выяснится, что ты только бравируешь, голову откручу!

-Ой как страшно! – засмеялся Ямамото, подходя к нему сзади и обнимая рукой за плечи. Страж Шторма недовольно дёрнулся, но и только. Он прекрасно знал, что если начнёт орать и вырываться, то поставит себя в очень глупое положение. Тем более что в таких случаях позитивный японец как назло прижимал его к себе ещё крепче, отчего он бесился ещё пуще. А так можно было чуток потерпеть. Ради Десятого.

-Кстати, а твоё это «голову откручу» очень похоже на «Загрызу». Никого не напоминает, а? – наклонился к его уху мечник. Однако Гокудера не повёлся на эту дешёвую провокацию, впечатал ладонь в его лицо и смог высвободиться.

-Ищи, кому говорю!

-Ты неисправим, - потирая нос, прогундосил Такеши и занялся тем же, что сейчас делал Цуна, что пять минут назад – Хаято. То есть стал исследовать каждый участок комнаты.

-Ничего здесь нет, - печально покачал головой Савада и вздохнул. Это же вынужден был признать и Ямамото.

-Кто наводку дал? – уже во второй раз озвучил вопрос итальянец, потому что тогда не был услышан. А к боссу обратился с утешением, что всё они найдут! Непременно!

-Хибари. Он позавчера сообщил, что спрятал здесь важную шкатулку. И присоветовал забрать её, раз уж враги и сюда добрались, - ответил мечник и развёл руками.

-Хибари?! Так сказал?! Да он не мог! – вскинулся Шторм и ударил кулаком в стену. Тонкая перегородка жалобно хрустнула. – Вот гад!

-Успокойся, Гокудера-кун! – попросил Цуна, перехватывая его запястье. – Не надо. Хибари-сан ни за что бы не обманул.

-А почему нет? – умерив гнев, повернулся к нему его заместитель. – Вполне в его духе – позабавиться или поиздеваться… Позабавиться? – он нахмурился и обратился к Такеши: - Говоришь «спрятал важную»?

Тот кивнул, не понимая, к чему он клонит. Итальянец же привычным жестом накрыл пальцами подбородок и губы, а согнутый локоть подпёр ладонью второй руки. Два других парня затаили дыхание: за восемь лет все Стражи Вонголы привыкли к тому, что Хаято так делает, когда ловит ускользающую дельную мысль. И прекрасно знали, что мешать этому процессу не ст _о_ ит, иначе Гокудера вспылит, и, упустив мысль, разорётся на всех окружающих. Тогда и дело будет провалено, и настроение укатится в минус, и некоторые непредсказуемые планы противника никто не разгадает. В таком случае и половина их заданий не завершилась бы успешно. Так что Савада и Ямамото молчали, ожидая чуда, то есть момента, когда их друг решит задачу. Тот с минуту походил по периметру комнаты, остановился и громко щёлкнул пальцами. Хмыкнул:

-Вот оно что! Ну и позабавился коварный Хищник!

-Ты понял? – тотчас подошли к нему оба японца. Он победно кивнул, зажёг кольцо Шторма и прижал его к отверстию в шкатулке, которая находилась аккурат под пальцами опущенной правой руки. Вырвавшийся оттуда сгусток алого пламени скакнул на пол – и там уже сидела, намывая лапу, красноглазая кошка.

-А почему Ури? – спросил Цуна, наблюдая за тем, как Хаято присаживается и гладит её по голове между ушками.

-Хибари забавляется с нами, как кошка с мышкой, - пояснил он. – И к тому же она по нему с ума сходит, - он недовольно (давно уже признав этот факт) кивнул на питомицу. – Ури, мы ищем тайник. Твой Хибари спрятал там важную вещь. И сейчас не время упрямиться, - последнее предложение он договорил, потому что был в курсе всех минусов её характера.

Она зевнула, вальяжно потянулась и поднялась. В точности повторила весь маршрут, который недавно проделал хозяин. Подошла к нему, потёрлась о его ноги, после чего уселась на пол в метре от входа в комнату.

-Ну что ещё? – наклоняясь над ней, спросил Гокудера. Она помахала хвостом, но не двинулась с места. Парень ощупал соседние доски, но ничего не обнаружил. Заметил, что Ури повела ушами. И улыбнулся. Присел рядом с ней и нажал на планки, частично скрывавшиеся под её лапами. Кошка довольно мяукнула, подпрыгнула и забралась к нему на плечо.

-Нашли? – глядя на всё это представление, произнёс Ямамото. Вместо ответа итальянец поманил его к себе. Указал на место, где был стык двух досок, на одной из которых только что сидела Ури.

-Но здесь же ничего…

-Дурак! – буркнул Шторм и поднялся. – Когда я скажу, сильно надави туда ногой. Понял?

-А… Ага, - сказал мечник, всё ещё не понимая, что его друг затеял. Сам Хаято отшагнул назад и наступил ногой в остроносом ботинке на противоположный край доски. – Ты сломать её хочешь?

-А даже если и так, заткнись! – обозлился вдруг Гокудера. – Просто делай! На счёт «три»! Раз, два, три!

Они одновременно надавили на нужные кромки, которые провалились вниз. Доска хрустнула, вздыбилась посередине, выскочила вверх и разошлась. Под ней зияла тёмная дыра.

-Ага! Сломал-таки! – воскликнул Такеши. А Савада спросил:

-Зачем?

-Тебя волнует порча пола, да?! – враждебно обратился Страж Шторма к напарнику. – А порча моих нервов – нет?! Тупица!! – и мгновенно сменив тон на уважительный – к боссу: - Десятый, это нужный нам тайник. Видите, слом ровный? – он указал на края доски, которые и правда были не распотрошёнными, а на удивление гладкими. – Они изначально были подпилены, соединены и закрашены. Так что если бы враги всё тут прощупали, то не нашли бы. Да что уж говорить, даже мы не нашли.

-Здорово, Гокудера-кун! – обрадовался Цуна. – И Ури спасибо!

Кошка высокомерно отвернулась, за что тут же схлопотала по ушам от хозяина. Мявкнула, запустила когти ему в плечо и нырнула в шкатулку.

-Посмотрим. – Потерев поцарапанную руку, он наклонился и осторожно просунул узкую ладонь в отверстие между досками. И тут же отшатнулся: оттуда в серебристом вихре вылетел волк, в мгновение ока вырос до немаленьких размеров и, сверкнув холодными глазами, скакнул к боссу Вонголы. Тот невольно отступил, спасая лицо, загородился рукой и повернулся вполоборота. Но оба его Стража крикнули:

-Это иллюзия!

Сообразив это на миг позже, чем они, он прямо взглянул на зверя. Уже в прыжке волчина утратил материальность, его очертания расплылись, и, коснувшись цели, он растаял в воздухе.

-А ещё ненавидит Туман! – фыркнул Хаято, вздохнул и снова, на этот раз уверенно запустил руку в дыру в полу. – А ведь врагов, что в него поверили, волк непременно загрыз бы до смерти.

Ямамото засмеялся, услышав знакомую фразу. Савада тоже улыбнулся на это и подошёл к друзьям.

-Есть! – победно воскликнул итальянец, выуживая из тайника золотистую шкатулку. Тут же зажёг своё основное кольцо и провёл в неё пламя. Она его действия проигнорировала, оставшись закрытой. – Не Шторм… - немного разочарованно констатировал он и протянул находку боссу. Тот уже хотел её взять. Но в следующее мгновение в наушниках у всех троих послышался треск, а потом голос:

-Савада-сан! Враг возвращается!

Парни переглянулись, Цуна поспешно нажал на кнопку приёма и сказал:

-Спасибо, И-Пин. Мы всё сделали. Успеем до их прихода?

-Примерно пять минут, - встревоженно ответила девушка. – Мы с Ламбо задержим их, если что. Нужно?

-Пять минут? Уходите! Мы выберемся! – включился в разговор Гокудера, уже мчась по коридорам вместе с напарниками. – Проследи, чтобы он не психанул.

-Так точно! – отчеканила И-Пин.

-Ямамото, - веско произнёс Хаято, и тот, кивнув, обнажил меч. Сам же Страж Шторма деактивировал свою шкатулку Вонголы и налегке рванул вперёд, за Савадой. Миновав выход, они повернули в сторону леса. Следовавший за ними и задержавшийся у ворот Такеши сделал широкий взмах катаной. От её лезвия оторвалось пламя и образовало стену-барьер. Чересчур шустрые враги всем телом вломились в неё и тут же обмякли. Остальные остановились перед неожиданным препятствием, а Стражи тем временем выбежали на дорогу. Там их ждали Ламбо с И-Пин.

-Быстро в машину! – прикрикнул на них итальянец, распахивая заднюю из боковых дверей. Буквально забросил туда подростков, толкнул следом Ямамото, сам сел за руль. Дождался, пока Десятый займёт переднее сиденье рядом, завёл авто и до упора вжал педаль газа.

Пока ехали, отрываясь от возможной погони, с ними связался Джаннини и сообщил, что босса Вонголы ждут на совещании. Гокудера тут же спохватился и вызвался сопровождать. Но Такеши вдруг возразил ему:

-С ним пойдём я и Ламбо. А ты давай разбирайся со шкатулкой.

-Ты чего это командовать взялся? – мгновенно вскинулся Шторм, но почему-то Савада согласился со Стражем Дождя и повторил его слова уже в форме просьбы. Хаято ничего не оставалось как подчиниться.

-И И-Пин, пожалуйста, до дому довези, - как всегда пёкся Цуна о близких.

Так и поступили. У здания, принадлежавшего союзному клану, трое вышли, потом итальянец подбросил девушку до её дома и вернулся на свою квартиру, что располагалась в здании недалеко от штаба Вонголы. Переодеваться не стал – всё равно скоро нужно было возвращаться в особняк Семьи, поэтому просто перекусил и, включив телевизор для фона, оглядел новую шкатулку.

-Эх, надо было её Десятому отдать… И чего забрал?.. – спохватился он, но потом передумал: - Нет, я должен проверить, а вдруг она опасна. Хибари же!

Поочерёдно зажёг и приложил к ней все свои пять колец. Но вещица осталась глуха к его попыткам и не открылась снова.

-Значит, либо Туман, либо Небо, - сделал вывод Гокудера. – А нет, Небо быть не может, его волн у этого типчика нет… Туман? Ну, раз тайник охраняла иллюзия, то вполне-вполне. Вот же выискался создатель секретов! – он раздражённо бросил шкатулку на стол и откинулся на спинку дивана, подложив одну руку под голову. Вытянув вторую перед лицом, он стал прогонять скуку обычным способом: зажигал по два или по три кольца одновременно. Сделать так было нелегко, только при сильном сосредоточении. Особенно в случае с тремя кольцами, особенно не на соседних пальцах. Но сейчас это занятие не мешало Хаято размышлять о том, с какой вообще радости Хищник вдруг обратился к ним с такой… с таким требованием-советом? Одиночка, который сам мог спокойно заявиться в тот дом, уложить всех врагов одной левой и забрать шкатулку… Что-то явно не так. Темнит же, гад!

От этих запутавшихся мыслей он ослабил концентрацию, поэтому на его руке осталось пылать только кольцо Солнца. Заметив это, парень хотел уже зажечь и, скажем, кольцо Грозы, но вдруг вспомнил кое-что.

«Занзас может смешивать два вида пламени. И спокойно открывает шкатулку. Значит, она особая. Но не единственная же…» - прозвучал в его голове негромкий отстранённый голос Кёи. Это было пару месяцев назад, когда настойчивый Гокудера выловил его после долгого отсутствия. И велел объясниться. Японец, естественно, отчитываться и не подумал, но Шторм так назойливо преследовал, что пришлось пустить его в прихожую дома. Но, к удивлению Хибари, пришедший сообщил, что в курсе того, что он собирает информацию об оружейных шкатулках. После чего поинтересовался, увенчались ли его поиски успехом. Страж Облака понял, что так просто от него не отделаться, и вскольз упомянул о паре выясненных фактов. Одним из которых и был этот, о двухэлементных шкатулках. Затем он насмерть замолчал, так что Хаято не мог из него больше вытянуть ни слова. С тем и ушёл, поспешно, чтобы не быть убитым.

-Смотри-ка, а ведь не просто так огласил именно это! – выпрямившись, хмыкнул итальянец и снова взял в руки шкатулку. Решил: нет, всё-таки её атрибут и не Туман тоже. А всё потому, что если бы тайник нашёл опытный враг и отразил бы тот мираж, то обязательно первым делом впустил бы в неё синее пламя. – Логично? Вроде. Ну-с, рискнём!

И он стал надевать по кольцу только на указательный и средний пальцы, зажигать на них пламя и прижимать к отверстию в шкатулке. Перепробовал штук пять, решив исключить слияние Дождя и Солнца – мало ли к какому эффекту приведёт смешение Успокоения и Активации. Как бы взрыва не вызвать! Энтузиазм постепенно иссякал, Гокудера еле сдерживался, чтобы не запустить золотистый кубик в стену. Почти отчаявшись его открыть и уже ни на что не надеясь, смешал жёлтое и фиолетовое пламя:

-Если не сработает, отдам Десятому и не буду мучиться! И Хибари заодно укокошу! – в сердцах рыкнул он и вбил кольца в грань с дырой. И угадал, наконец, с элементами: из резко распахнувшихся половинок крышечки вылетел тёмно-золотой, окружённый сиреневыми всполохами клубок. Метнулся в одну сторону и нехило врезался в стену, отскочил от неё и впечатался уже в ковёр, опять взмыл вверх и чуть замедлил движение. А когда обрёл неясную пока форму, Хаято разглядел что-то вроде не очень крупной, но хищной птицы.

-Что за!.. – он вскочил с дивана и обогнул столик, чтобы попытаться остановить мечущееся существо. Но оно ускользнуло от его рук, влетело в шкаф с книгами. Тот покачнулся, на пол обрушилась груда томов, тетрадей и разрозненных листов. Страж Шторма подбежал туда и присел. – Проклятье! Мне вечно с ними не везёт! Чёртов Хибари! – тут же нашёл он виноватого в своих бедах. Ну и насчёт невезения он не шутил: взять ту же Ури, которая совсем недавно вроде как заключила с ним перемирие. Да и много других. Вот и теперь он разбирал завал, откладывая в сторону книги и выкапывая из вороха бумаг неугомонную птицу. Та всё хлопала крыльями и порывалась подняться и снова взлететь. Но Гокудера осмотрительно прижимал её локтем к ковру. А когда окончательно отрыл, то осторожно подхватил под живот и приподнял. Она оказалась тяжелее, чем могло показаться. Парень встал, шагнул к дивану и посадил добычу на него. Сам присел рядом и уже спокойно смог рассмотреть.

-Хм… - со всех сторон её изучая, протянул Хаято. – Судя по форме клюва, сокол… - он попытался вспомнить статью из учебника по биологии. – Кто там у них? Пустельга? Они же маленькие, меньше этой… Сапсан? Нет… О! Кречет! Точно! Ну-ка, форма крыльев?.. – Он осторожно сжал пальцами обтянутую жёсткой кожей тонкую птичью кость и слегка распрямил крыло. Существо, как ни странно, позволило, не стало вырываться и ударять клювом. Но обеспокоенно завертело головой. – Полумесяц… Кречет всё-таки… Ай! Что это?! – Страж Шторма как раз перед этим провёл по её маховым перьям и почувствовал резкую боль в пальцах. Непонимающе поднял руку и уставился на них. На тех участках кожи, что только что соприкоснулась с оперением, дрожали красные капли. Слизнув их, он разглядел несколько тонких неглубоких порезов. – Вот те на!

Кстати говоря, золотое и фиолетовое пламя хоронилось у основания перьев, то есть в сердцевине крыл. Окрас же птицы и правда был соколиный: рыжевато-коричневый (медный) с тёмно-серыми вкраплениями. А клюв и когти отливали бронзой.

-И что ты за птица? – каламбуря, спросил её Гокудера и стал медленно поглаживать её по маленькой голове и шее. Существо невнятно заклекотало, хлопнуло тяжёлыми крыльями и сложило их. – Да у тебя перья-то как металл…

Смутная догадка забрезжила в его мозгу. Он припомнил, что среди оружейных шкатулок попадались фантастические, мифологические. И эта птица сейчас явно напоминала какую-то особую… Но ему пришлось прервать размышления, потому что упомянутое животное вдруг заартачилось, молниеносно взлетело и с размаху ударило его в грудь.

Даже не успев удивиться, Хаято оказался на полу. Приходя в себя, поднял голову и увидел, что кречет набирает высоту и явно собирается повторить нападение. Отползая назад и не сводя с птицы глаз, итальянец даже не сообразил, что может просто потушить кольца. Сейчас его волновало другое – ярость существа с тяжёлыми и острыми перьями. Словно подслушав его мысли, сокол на мгновение задержал крылья в самой верхней точке, двуцветное пламя на них вспыхнуло ярче…

И в следующую секунду с них сорвались и полетели вниз те самые опасные маховые перья, узкие и длинные. Парень инстинктивно закрыл голову руками и перекатился за диван. Услышал, как перья пронзили ковёр и вошли в пол. Мельком глянул туда, но тут же вынужден был повторить кувырок: кречет уже снова завис над ним.

-Чёрт!! – дотянуться до кольца Шторма Гокудера катастрофически не успевал, до шкатулок Солнца или Облака тоже. Да и в принципе не хотел причинять новоявленному существу вред. Лихорадочно ища выход из ситуации, он уворачивался от атак взбесившейся птицы и внимательно следил за её перемещениями дальше. Потом спохватился и, выругавшись, тряхнул правой рукой. Оба кольца потухли одно за другим, сокол заметался под потолком, заклекотал и, камнем упав вниз, исчез в золотистой шкатулке.

-Я идиот!! – тут же «улестил» себя Хаято, вытирая со лба пот и восстанавливая дыхание. – Идиот!

Немного отошёл от ступора, с трудом поднялся, снял кольца, деактивировал Систему и уселся на диван. Оглядел комнату, которая являла собой недавнее поле боя, и вздохнул. Вспомнил об атаках птицы и наклонился вперёд. Перьев, конечно, не было – они исчезли вместе с кречетом в шкатулке, зато следы от них остались на месте. Страж Шторма ощупал один из них: с виду небольшой, но глубокий.

-Прям как колотая рана… Ножом… - сопоставил парень и присвистнул, сообразив: - Если б в меня попало… Да чёрт с ним! Ещё одна шкатулка с характером, блин! Этот гад точно хочет моей смерти… Я ему припомню!

Он хотел уже прямо в костюме улечься на диван, но как раз зазвонил телефон. Увидев на экране номер под именем «Кусакабе Тецуя», Гокудера нерадостно фыркнул: как тесен мир, что в нём столько совпадений. Этот мужчина мог звонить ему только в связи с требованием своего начальника. Но итальянец всё же считал подчинённого Хибари хорошим человеком, поэтому никогда не игнорировал его звонки или просьбы. Так что ответил и сейчас.

Как он и предсказывал, Кусакабе был посредником между ним и Хищником. Попросил прибыть в назначенное место как можно скорее. И захватить золотистую шкатулку.

-Знает уже? – ехидно спросил Хаято, чисто риторически: логика об этом нашептала раньше, чем собеседник поздоровался.

-Да, - ответили в трубке. И с тревогой добавили: - Вы в порядке? Она вас не ранила?

-Нет, но рьяно пыталась, - хмыкнул он, по этим словам делая вывод и о том, что Кёе известны способности оружия.

-Слава богу, - искренне выдохнул Тецуя и, повторив место встречи, отключился.

* * *

Хибари, по мнению Гокудеры, жил в очень неудобном месте: на окраине города. Причём та территория была чуть ли не закрытой зоной – так ревностно одиночка охранял свой покой.

Но сейчас подъехавшего к воротам итальянца пропустили безо всяких расспросов и проверок: во-первых, его появление было согласовано с желанием хозяина дома, во-вторых подчинённые уже отлично знали, что начинать ругаться со Штормом – себе дороже: такую речь загнёт, что береги уши и гордость.

Пройдя по саду камней, он остановился у входа в дом. Подождал, но дверь ему никто открыть не соизволил, так что он сам бесцеремонно вторгся в чужие владения. В прихожей тоже не было ни души. Удивившись этому, поскольку обычно его встречал Кусакабе, Хаято разулся и прошёл в комнату. Она была обустроена как современная, но он знал, что за проёмом, ведущим вглубь дома и прикрытым занавеской, комнаты – как помещения в традиционном японском стиле. Но туда, в святая святых, сам Гокудера попал лишь один раз.

Сейчас он не рискнул туда заглянуть, а уселся в глубокое кресло и достал из нагрудного кармана пресловутую шкатулку. Подумал-подумал, выпустил из другой Ури, которая, покрутившись по комнате, умчалась на закрытую половину дома. Посмотрев ей вслед, парень вздохнул: согласитесь, мало приятного в том, что твоя питомица и напарница души не чает в ненавистном тебе человеке, а у того совести нет, чтобы её отвадить.

-Бесишь! – буркнул он и запрокинул голову на край спинки кресла. Потом, вспомнив кое о чём, быстро взглянул на настенные часы. Убедился, что до возвращения в дом Семьи есть время, и успокоился.

-Уже здесь? – тут услышал он приятный во всех смыслах, кроме принадлежности уже упомянутому ненавистному человеку, голос. Чуть повернул голову и увидел, как отодвинув занавеску, в комнату неторопливо входит Хибари. На нём было чёрное кимоно с узорами серого цвета, на пару оттенков темнее цвета глаз. По пятам за японцем следовала Ури, которая, увидев хозяина, всё же смилостивилась и скакнула к нему на колени. Где устроилась поудобней. Хаято, явно этого не ожидавший, хмыкнул и положил ладонь на её спинку. Секунду назад мурчавшая как трактор кошка замолчала и закрыла алые глаза.

Наблюдавший за этим воссоединением Кёя сел напротив Шторма и добавил:

-Ты быстро.

-А ты – нет, - огрызнулся тот и, наклонившись, положил на стол между ними ту самую шкатулку. – Потрудись-ка объяснить! – недовольно произнёс он, взглядом повторяя это требование.

Но Страж Облака, конечно же, и ухом не повёл на эти приказные интонации. Вместо этого положил ногу на ногу и скрестил руки на груди. Глядя на эти красноречивые жесты закрытости, Гокудера закатил глаза, поднялся и направился к выходу.

-И зачем сюда ехал, только время зря потратил. И нервы, - проворчал он, устраивая Ури на плече. Но кошка не захотела уходить, поэтому засопротивлялась и спрыгнула на пол.

-Стоять, - негромко сказал Хибари.

-Ты ещё «смирно» скомандуй. Тогда я обязательно послушаюсь, - язвительно посоветовал итальянец, оборачиваясь, чтобы забрать питомицу. Но та, будучи сообразительной, исчезла в проёме за занавеской. – Чёрт! Ури!!

-Сядь и успокойся, - раздражённо произнёс Кёя и выложил на стол два кольца – с сиреневым и жёлтым камнями.

-Между прочим, это _ты_ хотел, чтобы я пришёл сюда. А не наоборот, - ответил Хаято. Тем не менее на кольца он посмотрел очень внимательно. – Я снизошёл, а тут никто даже не встретил.

-У вор _о_ т, - коротко заметил Хибари.

-Ага, они хозяева и гостеприимно меня приняли, - ехидно отозвался тот, остывая и принимая правила игры – сохранять успешно занятую позицию его собеседника. – Ну так что тебе нужно?

-Открыл?

-А то ты не знаешь!

-Вижу, ты жив-здоров.

-Не благодаря тебе! Предупреждать надо! А ещё лучше – пошёл бы ты сам да забрал её! И бойню заодно бы устроил! – вспылил Гокудера, ударив кулаком по столу.

-Ты бы возмутился, что я тебя обделил, - хмыкнул на это Кёя. И не соврал: в последние годы, когда он успевал разобраться с врагами до прихода поздно информированных Стражей Вонголы, Шторм всегда устраивал истерику. Ругался, что тот снова забрал себе все лучшие бои и лавры.

-Всё равно! Мы тебе не девчонки на побегушках!

-Да ну? А мне-то всегда казалось именно так, - деланно удивился Хищник. – К тому же вы отправились и забрали её, - он кивнул на золотистую шкатулку.

-И я про то же, слушать тебя надо меньше! – процедил обозлившийся Хаято, отвернулся и позвал кошку ещё раз. Подошёл к запретному проёму и попытался заглянуть в комнату за ним. И тут же дёрнулся, потому что японец в мгновение ока оказался у него за спиной, обвил одной рукой за талию, ладонь второй прижал к его груди. Остановив его таким образом, он наклонился и укусил его сзади за шею, заодно прихватив зубами и длинные серебристые пряди.

-Ай! Хибари!! – рванувшись вперёд, вскрикнул скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли пойманный парень. Прижав его к себе ещё сильнее, Кёя продолжил с каким-то зверским наслаждением терзать его шею, медленно спускаясь ниже. Кусал, осторожно слизывал выступающую кровь, продвигался дальше. При этом он следил, чтобы Шторм не смог атаковать его. То есть переступал ногами, убирая их от ударов пяток итальянца, увёртывался от замахов кулаками, наклонял голову в сторону, избегая ударов светловолосым затылком.

Не прекращая орать, ругаться и вырываться, Гокудера судорожно пытался сообразить, что вообще творит этот сумасшедший Хищник. Но логика и здравый смысл молчали, зато тело непроизвольно вздрагивало от каждого болезненного укуса и следовавшего за ним прикосновения языка. Чувствуя, как вспыхивает его лицо, Хаято отказывался поверить, что ему нравятся все эти вампирские манипуляции.

Тут откуда ни возьмись ему под ноги прыгнула Ури, попыталась потереться. Но это привело к совсем другим последствиям, чем она ожидала. Наткнувшись на неё и потеряв равновесие, Страж Шторма стал заваливаться вперёд. Одновременно с этим он умудрился подставить подножку и Хибари. Однако тот сориентировался быстро и рывком вздёрнул его обратно. Отстранился и, облизнув губы, прошёл обратно к креслу. Отдышавшись после вынужденного надрывания горла, итальянец взял кошку на руки и тоже сел. Поморщился и стал аккуратно исследовать пострадавшую шею. Но, почувствовав неприятное жжение, отказался от этой затеи. Вместо этого яростно воззрился на соседа.

-Что это было?

-Моя прихоть, - как ни в чём не бывало ответил Кёя. Выглядел он при этом довольным.

-Твоя?.. – чуть не захлебнулся от злости Хаято. – Да ты!! А, дьявол!! – решив поберечь голосовые связки, махнул он рукой и постарался меньше двигать шеей, чтобы не раздражать искусанную кожу. Увидел тут забытую шкатулку, кольца и вернулся к сути «беседы». – На что она тебе?

-Не мне, а тебе, - спокойно ответил японец.

-А? – всё ещё не понимая, сказал Гокудера.

-Бэ. – Страж Облака насмешливо посмотрел на него. – Если сможешь её приручить, будет твоя.

-Мне, знаешь ли, своих хватает, - заметил Шторм, пристально глядя на собеседника – не издевается ли? – Да и вообще, с какой такой радости ты мне её отдаёшь? – подозрительно нахмурился он.

-В точку. Повода нет. Но давай поспорим, - словно развлекаясь, произнёс Хибари.

-А спорилка не поломается? – возмутился Хаято, но уже не так агрессивно – идея спора его заинтересовала уже тем, что он всегда искал случая оставить Хищника с носом. – О чём спорим?

-Ты не сможешь до конца приручить эту птичку. – Японец кивнул на золотистую шкатулку.

-Кто, я?! Да запросто!! – уверенно заявил Гокудера, но Ури вдруг проснулась и запустила когти в его руку. Пока её хозяин шипел и отцеплял её от себя, Кёя удовлетворённо смотрел на них.

-Не сможешь, - снова сказал он.

-На что спорим? – не желая отступать, сказал Страж Шторма.

-На желание. В случае проигрыша ты прокалываешь уши. Можешь делать это уже прямо сейчас, - поставил условие его собеседник и прищурился.

-Зачем тебе это? – искренне изумился итальянец, который ожидал от него более кровожадного или эгоистичного желания. Вроде прислуживания ему вечно.

-Много будешь знать… - туманно ответил тот. А про себя добавил «О, это далеко не всё».

-Да пожалуйста! Всё равно я выиграю, - не стал засорять себе мозги Гокудера. – В этом случае, ты перестанешь заставлять Де…

-Желания только в свою пользу! – заранее уловив ход его мыслей, отрезал Хибари.

-Чего?! Тогда и ты изменяй! – потребовал Хаято и надулся.

-Моё и так мне на пользу.

-А какой тебе резон? Ну-ка! – хотел уже подловить его сосед, но Хищник, естественно, на эту удочку не попался.

-Какой-нибудь да есть, только не твоё это дело!

-Да, но уши-то придётся прокалывать _мне_! – логично заметил Шторм.

-А, то есть ты вовсе не уверен в своей победе? – А вот подловить его самог _о_ Кёя смог. Причём с огромным удовольствием. Поняв, что оплошал, Гокудера заскрипел зубами, но делать было нечего.

-Уверен. То было чисто теоретическое утверждение, - упрямо ответил он. Догадался, что проклятый Хищник загрызёт, но секрета не выдаст, и бросил это гиблое дело. Однако если не желать, чтобы этот тиран отстал от Десятого… Тут фантазия Хаято зашла в тупик, потому что очень редко у него выдавалась возможность пожелать что-либо для себя.

Отлично это зная, японец и поставил такое условие. Даже несмотря на то, что был стопроцентно уверен в своей победе. Его всегда бесило, что этот, в общем-то, не особо безнадёжный парень гробит свои желания, заменяя их желаниями Савады Цунаёши. С одной стороны, Хибари тошнило от этой жертвенности, с другой – хотелось придушить мягкотелого недоделанного босса Вонголы, а его заместителя встряхнуть, чтобы тот очнулся от светлой мечты. Ну, и отчасти создать для него иллюзию собственного выбора. Сейчас, видя, что собеседник очень сильно озадачился, Кёя уверился в своих выводах и снисходительно сказал:

-Походу придумаешь. А то голова сломается. Или там нечему ломаться?

-И не надейся! – буркнул Гокудера, которому претила эта идеальная правильность его суждений. И как следствие этого, автоматически включалась жуткая потребность противоречить всему сказанному им. Хаято поспешно перебирал и отбрасывал различные варианты желаний, но боялся ляпнуть какую-нибудь ерунду. Поэтому в итоге со скрипом согласился додумать позже.

-Время? – вдруг вспомнив об этом важном ограничителе, спросил он.

Хибари вскинул на него глаза, одобрительно хмыкнул и назначил месяц. Реакцию Шторма, тут же уверенно скостившего этот срок до трёх недель, он тоже предсказал заранее. Поэтому-то, рассчитывая на эти три недели, сказал «месяц». И усмехнулся, когда собеседник отнял неделю. Всё шло по его плану. И то, что вспыльчивый итальянец даже не подозревает, что им умело манипулируют, тоже было безумно приятно.

-Чего ухмыляешься? – прервал его мысли объект манипуляции, которому странно было видеть это выражение на его лице.

-Потому что ты идиот, - сократив до минимума честный ответ, сказал Страж Облака и тут же пронаблюдал, как красивые черты собеседника чуть искажаются гневом.

-Сам ты идиот! С тобой говорить – что в грязь нырять!!

-А с тобой – в тину, - не остался в долгу Кёя, ненавидевший тухлую зацветшую воду гораздо больше мокрого песка и земли.

Хаято громко фыркнул, подцепил пальцами золотистую шкатулку и направился к двери.

-Кольца.

-У меня свои есть. А если б и не было, я скорее удавлюсь, чем возьму их у тебя, - ядовито произнёс Гокудера.

-Как знаешь. Но лучше тебе кошку с птицей не сводить – поубивают друг друга, - лениво пробормотал Хищник, ощущая себя чересчур великодушным. – И как это они ещё этого не сделали? Ты сокола выпустил, когда Ури не было?

-Ну да… Она тогда сразу же обратно улезла… Погоди – почему это поубивают?! – спохватившись, воскликнул Шторм.

-Сам догадайся, - не стал пускаться в пространные объяснения Хибари, решив, что и так сказал достаточно. А мысленно понадеялся, что ревнивый парень и сам сообразит: причина именно в ревности. Помимо же этого упросил мироздание, чтобы кречет не потянул на себя одеяло, тоже, как и кошка, отняв у него, Кёи, этого притягательного, но до ужаса тормознутого итальянца. С кем тогда играться?

-Уж догадаюсь, не переживай, - усмехнулся Хаято и кольца под пристальным взглядом собеседника взял. Не прощаясь, вышел в прихожую, с трудом загнал Ури в шкатулку и хлопнул дверью.

Выезжая за ворота, оторвался по полной, ругая Стража Облака на все лады. Потом глянул на время, охнул и погнал машину в центр города – до собрания в штаб-квартире Вонголы, на котором планировалось обсуждение ситуации на востоке страны, оставалось меньше пяти минут. Он успел чудом.

* * *

С момента спора Гокудера проводил всё своё свободное время (которого, кстати, было не так уж и много) на полигоне. Иногда помочь ему в приручении нового оружия вызывались другие Стражи. В первый же день прошерстив теорию, Хаято наконец понял, _кого_ ему напомнила внешность сокола: Стимфалийских птиц. Ведь именно они, согласно мифам, были медными и убивали врагов, сбрасывая на них свои тяжёлые и острые металлические перья. А надо сказать, что мифический прототип для оружейной шкатулки в последнее время стал очень популярным.

Перечитав легенду об этих опасных птичках, итальянец уверился в своих догадках о свойствах смешанного пламени в крыльях кречета. Благодаря пламени активации Солнца, которое находилось в пуховом покрове птицы (то есть, как упоминалось раньше, у основания перьев), возрастала скорость репродукции Облака. Из-за чего на месте сброшенных перьев очень быстро (почти мгновенно) вырастали новые, а следовательно и атаки медными подобиями стрел могли вестись практически беспрерывно. Конечно, это свойство Гокудера и оценил в полной мере, поскольку оно полностью отвечало его долгу как Стража Шторма.

Однако в том, что тебе на голову постоянно сыплются острейшие лезвия, приятного мало, да и небезопасно это. Поэтому у Хаято за те несколько дней, что он провёл на полигоне в компании птицы, выработалась привычка подмечать в окружающем пространстве мельчайшие детали. Другими словами, рамки обзора расширились, плюс улучшилось боковое зрение. Что уж говорить о совершенствовании ловкости – когда рискуешь из-за невнимательности и медлительности распрощаться с жизнью, и не так научишься всё замечать и вовремя уворачиваться. С удовольствием отмечая этот прогресс, парень почти забыл о том, что ему нужно вообще-то приручить кречета. Пока на деле выходило, что тот считал «хозяина» своим врагом, иначе не делал бы из него удобной мишени. А ведь прошло уже полторы недели. В то время как итальянец улучшил свои навыки, но никак не отношения с птицей.

Правда, Гокудера честно пытался с ней поговорить, угощал чем-нибудь вкусным, но всё было бесполезно: его речи сокол игнорировал, еду махом проглатывал, однако добрее не становился. Продолжал вести себя агрессивно и нападать на него.

Помня «совет» Хибари и не активируя Систему М.С.В., Страж Шторма был вынужден использовать в качестве щита добровольных напарников, либо заставлял их (а ими оказались на свою беду Ямамото, Сасагава и Ламбо) отбивать атаки кречета. Такеши над подобными ситуациями как обычно посмеивался, утверждая, что Хаято и его новое оружие отлично ладят. Но этим, как и в случае с приручением Ури, он быстро достал друга, так что тот послал его подальше и велел не попадаться на глаза. Десятого итальянец не беспокоил и ради безопасности просил вообще не приходить на полигон. Цуна, правда, пару раз явился посмотреть. А когда узнал, что эта птица – из шкатулки, которую они недавно забрали из тайника, то очень удивился. Ведь очевидных связей между их находкой и тем, что Хибари отдал вещицу Гокудере, не было. Странным _в принципе_ являлось то, что Кёя вышел с ними на связь. Поэтому-то Савада и хотел узнать у своей Правой руки подробности о необычном поведении Стража Облака.

Но на это Шторм отвечал неясно, не желая посвящать босса в не самые радужные условия владения оружием из золотистой шкатулки. Отчасти из-за этого он и не хотел показывать ему сокола.

После каждой тренировки Хаято тяжко задумывался, как бы расположить к себе новое упрямое существо, свалившееся ему на голову. Сам он успел проникнуться к птице той двусмысленной симпатией, что и к Ури: с одной стороны, его конкретно доводил ужасный характер кречета, с другой – он любил его как живое воплощение силы и независимости. И даже привык воспринимать его как ещё одного питомца-друга. Однако, как известно, терпения взрывному парню всегда недоставало, поэтому вскоре он плюнул на бесплодные попытки приручить своенравного сокола. Насчёт же спора подумывал так: «Продемонстрирую Хибари, как мы с птицей атакуем врага. И ему вовсе не обязательно знать, что она по-прежнему нападает и на меня… Главное, не подпускать её близко…»

Помимо этого он чувствовал, что птица не то чтобы его совсем уж терпеть не может. Просто она не хотела быть связанной какими-то отношениями. Осознав это в один из вечеров, Гокудера невольно провёл параллель с Хибари. Гордый Хищник тоже ведь дорожил своей свободой, независимостью от других. Вот и сейчас не подпускал к себе никого. Да что там, за другими примерами далеко ходить не надо: стремление к обособленности, так называемая дикость была и в его, Хаято, крови. Он когда-то своё право на одиночество зубами выгрыз у общества.

Но даже если и стараешься отстоять своё вольное существование, не обязательно же хозяину на голову перья-ножи швырять!!

Кстати говоря, Ури в последнее время тоже чуяла что-то неладное и вступала в сотрудничество с итальянцем очень неохотно. Однажды даже, обнюхав его, зашипела и располосовала ему грудь. А на следующее утро и вовсе отказалась вылезать из шкатулки.

А за четыре дня до окончания отведённого на приручение сокола срока случилось «это».

А именно: на секунду забыв о выпущенной птице из-за того, что попал под мощную атаку явившегося на полигон Скуало, Страж Шторма чисто на автомате активировал Систему М.С.В., выставил защиту. Как всегда выскочившая первой, Ури бросилась непосредственно на варийского капитана. Отмахнувшись от неё мечом, тот отозвал свою акулу от противника. И хотел уже столкнуть лоб в лоб её и леопарда (Ури была в своей боевой форме). Но большая кошка вдруг резко задрала морду и, очень яростно зарычав, скакнула вверх. Оттуда раздался не менее гневный клёкот и почти сразу – треск пламени. От разноцветных вспышек хозяин акулы вынужден был прикрыть глаза рукой. Потом, всё же посмотрев туда, вскрикнул:

-Что за чертовщина?! Эй, Гокудера!

Тут недалеко от него приземлилась Ури и приготовилась к следующему прыжку, очень внимательно следя за высоко зависшим над ней кречетом. Поскольку произошла их стычка очень стремительно, Хаято только сейчас заметил, _что_ творят его оружейные шкатулки. Подорвался и бросился к ним и Скуало сломя голову. Мечник же заорал:

-Туши сейчас же кольца!! Зверушки с ума сошли!!

-Стой! Ури!! – крикнул Гокудера, холодея от плохого предчувствия. Ему мгновенно вспомнились слова Хибари. Однако полные бешенства животные его не услышали (по идее, они и в спокойном состоянии его игнорировали) и продолжили сталкиваться в воздухе. Страж Дождя Варии, тоже нутром почуявший опасность, бесцеремонно схватил побледневшего парня за плечо, сильно встряхнул и рявкнул ему прямо в ухо:

-Идиот! Ты что, оглох?! Убирай их в шкатулки! Туши кольца!

-Без толку, - хрипло ответил тот, с растущей тревогой наблюдая за разошедшимися существами.

-Чего?!! – усомнился старший итальянец, тоже взглядывая вверх.

-Они не уйдут, пока сами не захотят, - с раздражением, но без особой агрессии сказал Гокудера, даже не пытаясь ругаться на него – слишком серьёзной была ситуация. Не до диспутов сейчас.

-Чего?! – повторил Скуало, в шоке перевёл на него взгляд и, поняв, что он не шутит, чертыхнулся.

-Смотри. – Хаято, по-прежнему отслеживая все атаки леопарда и сокола, поднял руку и демонстративно потушил все семь огоньков на пальцах (дополнительные кольца Облака и Солнца были надеты прямо над двумя кольцами М.С.В. тех же атрибутов). Убедившись в этом, капитан Варии поднял голову и тут же поперхнулся: птица и кошка даже не подумали исчезнуть.

-Что за хрень?! – он впервые видел такое.

-Потом объясню! Надо их разнять!! – вместо пояснений воскликнул Страж Шторма и, дождавшись, когда Ури вновь окажется на земле, кинулся к ней. Она было немного потрёпана и явно не ожидала нападения со стороны; так что хозяин прыгнул ей на спину и закрыл её глаза ладонями. Она зарычала и завертелась, пытаясь достать его лапами. А Гокудера тем временем закричал второму итальянцу: - Залей сокола Дождём! Иначе он… не успокоится!.. Эй, а ну тихо!! – последние слова были обращены к леопарду, который мотал головой и норовил скинуть его.

Скуало же велел акуле атаковать кречета. Но перед большой, почти не приспособленной к финтам морской хищницей у юркой птицы было огромное преимущество. Двухэлементное существо с лёгкостью увёртывалось от чересчур прямолинейного нападения, да ещё и успевало метать вниз острые перья. Капитану Варии приходилось закрываться от них, используя как щит пламя, что окружало его же акулу. Но она не могла разорваться, проводя одновременно защиту и атаку, поэтому существенно замедлилась. И в тот момент, когда она закрывала хозяина от очередного потока лезвий, сокол начал снижаться над Ури. Та как раз катнулась на бок, сбросила Хаято и только начинала привставать. Из-за чего совсем не успевала избежать нового медного дождя. Видя это, Шторм не стал подниматься на ноги, а прямо так, с места опять прыгнул на леопарда. Повалить не смог – веса не хватило, да и силы. Зато частично вытолкнул её с опасной, атакуемой зоны. Частично, но не до конца. Поэтому несколько ножей из обрушившегося чуть в стороне потока всё же попали в цель. Вскрик и рык раздались одновременно.

Мечник резко обернулся к ним, но не смог ничего разглядеть в поднявшемся там вихре пыли и заорал:

-Гокудера!!

Прикрывая глаза от ветра, рванул к месту, взрытому множеством лезвий, перед этим послав акулу навстречу кречету. Тот, походу растерявшись от последствий своих атак, позволил себя «успокоить». Дождевая хищница снизилась, опустила на землю обмякшую птицу и зависла около хозяина. Тот склонился над двумя лежащими, осматривая их раны. Пара тяжёлых перьев засела в спине и левом плече Шторма, три – в том участке спины Ури, который парень не успел закрыть собой. Раны были глубокие, но почти не кровоточили из-за оставшихся в них лезвий. Страж Дождя Варии, будучи опытным бойцом, заметил, что жизненно важные органы не задеты. Возможно, самую малость, но не смертельно.

Тут Хаято, не до конца потерявший сознание, пошевелился.

-Проклятье…

-Не дёргайся! – приказал ему Скуало и поманил к себе акулу. Та приблизилась к ним настолько, что полыхавшее вокруг неё голубое пламя залило их раны.

-Ури… возвращайся в шкатулку… - прошептал притихшей кошке Гокудера, поглаживая её по ушам. Она чуть повернула голову, ткнулась носом ему в шею и еле слышно заурчала.

-Погоди! Сначала сокола верни, а то перья останутся в ней! – предупредил мечник.

Раненый поискал птицу глазами, нашёл и протянул в нужном направлении открытую золотистую шкатулку:

-Возвращайся… - и слабо трепыхающийся кречет приподнялся, окутался двухцветным пламенем и этаким сиренево-жёлтым сгустком влетел в неё. Медные лезвия тут же исчезли. Страж Шторма судорожно втянул воздух сквозь зубы и упал лицом вниз на пятнистый бок Ури.

-Гокудера! Терпи давай!

-Не ори… - пробормотал он. – Боль ты смягчил…

Скуало на это кивнул, принимая завуалированную благодарность. После чего увидел, как кошка, лизнув хозяина в щёку, тоже обращается в сгусток огня, только уже алого цвета, и исчезает вместе с остальными элементами Системы М.С.В. в шкатулке Вонголы.

Хаято вздохнул и без сил растянулся на земле. Закрыл глаза и сказал капитану Варии:

-Всё, свободен… Дальше я сам…

-Совсем спятил?! Помереть собрался?! – заорал тот, закрывая свою шкатулку. Сплюнул в сторону, закинул его руку к себе на плечо и поднялся. Поудобнее перехватил за пояс, мельком удивившись худобе парня. И потащил через весь полигон к домику, где они переоделись перед началом тренировки и оставили телефоны. Усадил младшего итальянца на скамью и, прижимая к его ранам скомканную рубашку, вызвал «скорую». Когда она приехала и забрала Гокудеру, Скуало отправился в штаб Вонголы, чтобы сообщить о случившемся Саваде. Того на месте не оказалось, зато его выслушал и тут же сорвался в больницу Рёхей. Вернувшийся в особняк чуть позже Ямамото за ним не последовал, решив, что не ст _о_ ит кучковаться около вспыльчивого друга, а вместо этого выспросил у учителя подробности.

-С чего у него живность-то конфликтует? – одним глотком осушая стакан виски, буркнул Скуало. Он до сих пор не мог разобраться в произошедшем. Кроме того, стычка этих двух оружейных шкатулок поразила его своей жестокостью. Конечно, по мощности они были не чета лигру Занзаса, силу которого Страж Дождя Варии видел нечасто, но оценивал очень высоко. Но эта жестокость и ненависть… Они не свойственны шкатулкам _одного_ хозяина. Могут недолюбливать друг друга, это – пожалуйста, сколько угодно, почти на каждом шагу встречается. Но не так же, до желания разорвать! – Он совсем идиот, ваш Шторм? Что же он на поле боя творит?

-Да нет, - необычайно серьёзно ответил Такеши, тоже размышляя о случившемся. – Вторая шкатулка не его. Это ему Хибари отдал… Конфликтует, говоришь? Откуда взялась эта вражда?..

-Ну, если подумать, здесь не стандартная вражда, как у нас в прошлом, например… Что-то другое… - Скуало тоже на минуту умолк, пытаясь подобрать объяснение тому, что чувствовал в той ситуации. – Это больше похоже на… Ну знаешь же, что когда человек, у которого есть кошка, берёт в дом ещё и собаку… Что происходит?

-Кошка, наверно, пытается навредить собаке… А ведь и правда похоже!

-А то! А почему навредить? Потому, что не хочет делить хозяина с ней.

-Ревность! – догадался и Ямамото. – Вот в чём дело! А ведь если подумать, Ури и до появления сокола Гокудеру ко всему подряд ревновала! Поэтому и царапала, чтобы внимание привлечь!

-Вот уж не подумал бы, - хмыкнул длинноволосый итальянец, слушая его.

-Вот почему он с самого начала тренировок Систему не открывал – не хотел сталкивать Ури с птицей, - вывел ещё одну логическую цепочку Такеши. И взглянул на учителя: - Слушай, а при каких обстоятельствах он активировал свою М.С.В.?

-Ты о той куче шкатулок?.. Ну-ка… - Скуало воспроизвёл в памяти тот поединок. – Я его атаковал… Неожиданно… Он совсем не успевал увернуться. И тогда те щиты появились и закрыли его. Погоди! Думаешь, он?..

Страж Дождя Вонголы кивнул:

-Эта Система – одна из самых первых его шкатулок. Он когда-то давно её разгадал и смог применить. Фактически, она – его козырь. Естественно, что он открыл её: чисто по привычке, и сориентировался быстро.

-Вылез тот леопард… Точно, он тогда же на птицу и кинулся, будто давно хотел! – вспомнил капитан Варии.

-Ясно, - сказал японец. – Однозначно, ревность. Не хотят делить Гокудеру между собой. «Всех убью – один останусь. И хозяин будет только мой!» Как-то так, - улыбнулся он. – Хорошо, они хоть его самог _о_ на сувениры рвать не начали. – Тут уж оба мечника засмеялись, представив себе эту картину.

-А его двухэлементная шкатулка очень даже ничего. Говоришь, Хибари ему отдал? Никак, что-то о них выяснил. И не спросишь ведь! Ваш Облачный по-прежнему накаляет, - проворчал Скуало.

-Хибари-то? Ну, я бы сказал, что в последнее время он чуть человечнее стал, - заметил на это Ямамото. – Раньше бы ни за что Гокудере такое не отдал – они же вечно ссорятся.

-Чего? Ссорятся? Молодожёны, что ли? Может, здесь подойдёт «ненавидят»? – изменил формулировку на более точную итальянец.

-Нет, - настойчиво возразил Такеши. – К тому же Ури Хибари любит. А Гокудера едва с этим смирился. Но ничего, живой пока.

-Кошка Гокудеры? Любит Хибари?! – воскликнул капитан Варии. – Куда катится мир!

-Зря ты так, - укоризненно сказал младший мечник.

-Молчать! Ладно, попытаюсь подобраться к вашему Хибари… Кстати да! – он молниеносно повернулся к ученику: - Чёрт с ним, с Гокудерой! Ты сам-то давно тренировался?! Прохлаждаешься поди! А ну марш на полигон! Если не сможешь защититься, порублю на колбасу!

-Скуало! – хотел было отказаться Страж Дождя Вонголы. Но вспыльчивый длинноволосый парень уже тащил его за шиворот на улицу. Кое-как вывернувшись из его хватки, Ямамото поплёлся за ним следом. Тренировка предстояла жестокая – в этом он не сомневался. Для начала нужно было выжить, а потом уже атаковать в ответ. Мельком подумав, как там Гокудера, японец сел в машину рядом с учителем.

* * *

-Ну бывай! – Рёхей хотел хлопнуть Хаято по плечу, как обычно, но вовремя вспомнил о его ранении и убрал руку.

-Ага, - буркнул тот и отвернулся, пребывая в плохом настроении. Сасагава вышел и собирался уже закрыть за собой дверь. Но подошедший в это время мужчина попросил её придержать. И поздоровался.

-Кусакабе! Здор _о_ во! Тоже к нему? – широко улыбнулся Страж Солнца Вонголы, узнав человека. – Хибари как поживает?

-К нему. Кё-сан неплохо поживает. Загляните к нему как-нибудь, - сказал Тецуя. Сасагава хмыкнул и, попрощавшись, удалился. А подчинённый Хищника зашёл в палату и поздоровался уже с раненым. Страж Шторма суховато кивнул в ответ и указал на стул. Кусакабе сел и несколько секунд разглядывал бледного парня, отмечая про себя, что тот сильно осунулся с их последней встречи. Потом вспомнил, зачем пришёл, и расспросил о деталях случившегося. Гокудера неохотно и кратко рассказал, неосознанно прижимая пальцы к той ране, до которой мог дотянуться. Потом поднял голову и спросил:

-Кстати, а ты куда подевался две недели назад? Ну, после того, как мне позвонил насчёт шкатулки, - пояснил он, когда японец нахмурился, вспоминая нужный день. – Хибари мне как всегда оказал «радушный» приём.

-Извините, что не встретил. Он мне срочное поручение дал. А когда я напомнил о вашем визите, он сказал, что сам разберётся. Вот и «разобрался», - вздохнул Тецуя, отлично зная манеры своего начальника.

-Разобрался. Отозвал тебя, чтобы унизить меня без ограничений, - проворчал Шторм.

-Простите? – недопонял его собеседник.

-Да так, неважно. Всё как обычно, - быстро закруглился Хаято. – Ты здесь зачем?

-Я проведать заглянул. Всё-таки мы отчасти виноваты в ваших ранах. – Итальянец на это досадливо махнул рукой, мол, с кого спрос. Но Кусакабе добавил: - Кё-сан, когда узнал, велел сообщить, что даёт вам неделю отсрочки. Так что выздоравливайте.

-Чего?! Отсрочку?! Да пошёл он!! Так ему и передай! Я Сэя уже почти приручил! – в порыве ярости Гокудера даже позволил себе покривить душой. Снисходительность Хищника всегда доводила его до ручки. – Слово в слово передай!

-Как скажете, - примирительно произнёс его собеседник, отворачиваясь, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Он уже давно привык быть посредником в этой борьбе двух, пусть и по-разному, но опасных людей. Надо сказать, он очень любил их противостояние: наличие таких перепалок ясно говорило о неравнодушии между этими парнями. Спохватившись, что что-то упустил, он уточнил: - Постойте. Вы сказали «приручил Сэя». Сэй это?..

-Ну не жить же ему без имени, - резонно заметил Шторм. – «Сэй» это сокращённо от «Сэйдо*». Сокол это, сокол.

-Понятно. Это потому что медь? – сопоставляя звучание и иероглифы, спросил Тецуя.

-И бронза, - подтвердил его догадку раненый.

-Подходящее, - не мог не согласиться японец. – А насчёт отсрочки лучше всё-таки подумайте, - посоветовал он, поскольку решение Хаято было чисто стихийным, под влиянием эмоций. – Как вы будете тренироваться? С этими ранами…

-Как раньше, - отрезал Гокудера и тут же поморщился: неловко повернувшись, он потревожил рану на спине. – И похуже бывало. А сейчас даже ничего важного не задето. А этому гаду так и передай, не смягчая, чтобы шёл в… - тут он не удержался и прибавил крепкое ругательство на родном языке, которое посылало Хибари явно не в лесок по ягоды.

Бедный Кусакабе, к тому времени ещё не учивший итальянский (но уже серьёзно об этом подумывавший), только интуитивно догадался о значении произнесённого слова. Попросил повторить по слогам.

-Вы моей смерти хотите? – напоследок спросил он, с третьей попытки запомнив рискованное выражение. – И перевод я могу узнать?

-Смерть, ровно как и избиение, тебе не грозит, - уверил его Страж Шторма, которого происходящее почему-то ужасно забавляло. – Для перевода есть словари. Да и зачем тебе? Хибари и так его знает, а тебе нужно крепко спать. Такие как ты сейчас большая редкость. И почему с таким идеальным помощником как ты повезло деспоту?

-Спасибо, - улыбнулся на эту похвалу тот. – Да свидания. Я всё передам. Заживайте.

-Угу, пока, - лаконично попрощался Гокудера, а когда за гостем захлопнулась дверь, откинулся на подушку.

Вечером, после наступления сумерек он сел на кровати, дотянулся до сумки и достал оттуда два кольца и золотистую шкатулку. Одного её вида оказалось достаточно, чтобы заныли свежие раны. Хаято стиснул зубы, но пересилил себя и провёл в неё два пламени. Медленно и осторожно. Вылетевшая птица села на металлическую окантовку кровати и завертела головой. Какое-то время они с парнем прощупывали друг друга взглядами. Причём человеку приходилось труднее: на него смотрели _немигающие_ золотые глаза. Потом он вздохнул, взялся за край рамы и распахнул окно.

-Лети давай, вольный ты наш, - сказал итальянец, убирая руку с подоконника. Сокол снова крутанул головой, неуверенно расправил крылья. Этим движением он привлёк внимание хозяина. Потому что тот задержал взгляд на его острых перьях и снова невольно прикоснулся к ране. И повторил, уже с властными нотами: - Лети!

Словно этот повелительный тон помог ему решиться, Сэй оттолкнулся от железного насеста, буквально нырнул в форточку и начал камнем падать вниз. Отлично зная траектории полёта птиц этого вида и не беспокоясь о таком мнимо опасном парении, Гокудера всё же приподнялся на кровати и выглянул на улицу. Метрах в пяти над землёй кречет резко расправил серповидные крылья и, поймав поток воздуха маховыми перьями, взмыл вверх. Мелькнул между многоэтажками, поднялся ещё выше и быстро скрылся в сгустившейся темноте. Итальянец проводил его взглядом, потушил кольца и достал книгу. Но тут же передумал её читать: усталость вдруг навалилась на тело львиной тушей. Кроме того, эффект «успокоения» Дождя почти прошёл, так что в ранах стала нарастать нешуточная боль.

Выключив верхний свет и оставив гореть прикроватную лампу (чтобы сокол возвратился без помех), Шторм укрылся лёгким одеялом и повернулся на правый бок. Закрыл глаза и быстро перебрал в голове события дня.

-Давно надо было это сделать, - почти шёпотом сказал он себе. Он ещё тогда, когда раздумывал о стремлении птицы на волю, решил, что выпустит её полетать где ей захочется. Ведь только так, отпуская от себя жаждущих свободы существ, не навязываясь им, можно рассчитывать на их расположение. «Если, конечно, они не настолько обнаглели и одичали, как Хибари» - тут же мысленно съязвил раненый, считая напрасным трудом искать с этим Хищником общий язык. Сэй в этом плане казался ещё далеко не безнадёжным, поэтому итальянец до сих пор лелеял надежду его приручить. И, естественно, выиграть спор.

-Чёрт! А желание? Что мне придумать-то? – вдруг спохватился Хаято. – Если ж не скажу, он вместо меня его загадает! С него станется! Надо срочно что-то придумать!

Но какое там. Веки уже наливались свинцовой тяжестью. Мозг отказывался работать и твердил хозяину, что пора и честь знать. То есть ложиться спать. Так что Гокудера перестал его насиловать и подчинился. И вскоре уже провалился в глубокий, но тревожный сон. Как ни странно, но во время бодрствования ему в голову даже мысль о том, что кречет улетит навсегда, не могла прийти. Видимо, такой вариант его устраивал. Поэтому и был отметён без особых волнений.

Но, судя по всему, этот вариант не устраивал сокола. Потому что часов в пять утра за окном раздался свист ветра, взрезываемого острыми перьями, и в комнату почти бесшумно скользнул Сэй. Часто замахал крыльями, перенося тяжесть тела на хвост и лапы, и сел на край кровати. Утвердился на металлической планке и повернулся к спящему. Тот от негромкого скрежета вздрогнул, приоткрыл один глаз и, высмотрев «блудного кречета», потянулся к шкатулке. Но птица не захотела в неё возвращаться, что продемонстрировала всем своим надменным видом. Этим она некстати напомнила Гокудере надутого индюка/петуха, отчего тот хмыкнул и расслабился. Выключил лампу, сомкнул веки и почти мгновенно уснул.

Сэй же соскочил на матрас, устроился на краю одеяла и нахохлился, сложив крылья. На любой доносящейся снаружи звук он поворачивал голову, но вскоре успокоился и замер. Условно его состояние можно было назвать сном. Но сном очень чутким. Как у кошек. Так что в эту ночь Хаято спал, находясь под охраной бдительного охотника. И счастье, что их никто за это время не потревожил, иначе покусившийся был бы атакован опасным медным соколом.

* * *

Гокудере посчастливилось (или, скорее, _не_ посчастливилось) встретить Хибари в саду камней. Без предупреждения заявившись на его территорию, итальянец направлялся прямо к дому, когда краем глаза заметил стройный мужской силуэт у одного из мелких прудов. Приостановился, хмыкнул и свернул на боковую дорожку. Когда же подошёл к Хищнику и встал рядом, тот лишь мельком глянул на него и снова стал смотреть, как слегка колышется водная гладь. Страж Шторма из принципа не хотел начинать неприятный разговор, поэтому сделал вид, что осматривается. Когда он отвлёкся на пролетавший высоко в небе клин птиц, Кёя шагнул к нему и дохнул сзади на его шею. Хаято от неожиданности вздрогнул, но, надо отдать ему должное, не развопился. Схватился за шею и повернулся к нему.

-Приручил? – насмешливо улыбаясь, спросил Хибари. Ему никогда не надоедало развлекаться подобным способом: наблюдать за реакцией взрывного парня на его действия.

-А без этих глупостей никак?! – всё-таки повысил голос Гокудера. Но тут же добавил: - Не приручил бы – не пришёл.

-Пришёл бы. Как миленький, - уверенно заметил японец, чуть наклоняясь к нему и втягивая носом воздух. От незваного гостя помимо дразнящего аромата дорогого одеколона исходил ещё и слабый запах медикаментов. Значит, до сих пор в бинтах. Раны не зажили. Полоумный, что ни говори.

-А вот и не пришёл бы! – буркнул Шторм, догадываясь, _что_ тот проверяет, поэтому не спеша отстраняться.

-До сих пор? – уже холодно сказал Кёя. Хаято, потупившись, кивнул. Раны оказались серьёзнее, чем он думал, и не спешили заживать. Так что несколько раз, тренируясь на полигоне, он пожалел, что отказался от недельной отсрочки. Так как эти ранения были нешуточной помехой. Однако, сцепляя зубы до онемения в челюстях, Гокудера пережидал особо сильную боль и продолжал гробить себя.

А всё потому, что птица по-прежнему не желала его слушаться. Единственный плюс от того, что он стал часто выпускать кречета на волю, заключался в более редком появлении медного дождя, который сыпался на голову парню. Ну и разве ещё то, что Сэй пару раз позволил хозяину погладить себя по голове. Но, безусловно, спор итальянец проиграл. Так что, подкармливая неприятными мыслями и без того отвратительное настроение, он собирался всеми силами доказывать, что приручил-таки своенравного питомца-оружие.

Глядя на хмурящегося собеседника, Хищник половину из его размышлений разгадал с лёгкостью. И уже торжествовал очередную победу над самодовольным Штормом. Однако,  следуя ассоциациям, вспомнил одну вещь и нарочито равнодушно произнёс:

-Слышал, ты соколу имя дал.

-Хвалю Кусакабе, - процедил в ответ Хаято. Он с самого начала не хотел, чтобы Страж Облака узнал об этом факте – найдёт новый повод для издевательств.

-Ну, существо без имени не станет полноценным напарником, - вдруг выдал Хибари. Гокудера быстро вскинул голову и удивлённо посмотрел на него. Он прекрасно понял (сказывалось давнее недознакомство), что это тоже была похвальба. Правда, в панцире отчуждения. Зато, в отличие от той, которую он сам только что адресовал Тецуе, без сарказма. Уже это само по себе было шокирующим, а вкупе с согласием нелюдимого тирана – так вообще нечто, из ряда вон выходящее!

-Выпускай, - коротко произнёс Кёя.

-Кого? – от неожиданности не понял итальянец и покосился на него. Поймал красноречивый взгляд серых глаз и сказал: - Что, сейчас? С чего это?! Сражаться-то ему не с кем!

-Сейчас сражение никого не волнует. Ты должен показать, что он тебя слушается хотя бы в мирное время, - с издёвкой пояснил Хищник. При этом он усмехался так, будто был уверен: птица и в такое время нападает на Стража Шторма.

Мысленно уже признавший поражение, Хаято шумно засопел и рванул из кармана шкатулку. Одно отточенное движение рук – и в небо взмыл кречет. Хибари проследил за ним глазами и потребовал:

-Скажи ему сесть тебе на плечо.

Гокудера поморщился, прекрасно зная, что не сможет это сделать. Но решил испытать удачу. Крикнул «Сэй!» и задержал ладонь на плече. Сокол сделал в воздухе крюк и стал стремительно снижаться. Не веря своим глазам, итальянец смотрел, как птица на бреющем полёте опускается точно к его руке. Хотел уже с торжествующей улыбкой повернуться к Кёе, но вздрогнул: интуиция тревожно затрубила. Ещё секунда, и парень сообразил, что при _такой_ траектории кречеты обычно ловят добычу. И сейчас Сэй мог вырвать кусок плоти из плеча «хозяина». А если ещё учесть, что совсем рядом стоит Страж Облака…

Хаято поспешно потушил кольца, но как и раньше безуспешно. Активировать другие шкатулки он так и так не успевал. Когда сокол был уже совсем близко, Гокудера отчасти на автомате обхватил соседа рукой за шею и, потянув за собой, рванулся вниз и в сторону, уходя с линии атаки птицы. Сэй заклекотал и, зачерпнув когтями воздух, взвился вверх.

Шторм уверился в этом и глотнул воздух ртом, вспомнив, что задерживал дыхание. Поднял голову и опёрся одной рукой о землю. Хибари уже выпрямился во весь рост и провожал взглядом удаляющегося медного кречета. Его правая рука оказалась на уровне глаз сидящего парня, и тот увидел в ней фиолетовую шкатулку. Свёл брови: значит, этот гад и правда не верил ему с самого начала. Ну или с самого начала банально знал, что Гокудера не приручит сокола. Ожидал такого расклада и был спокоен как удав, готов к подобной ситуации.

Итальянец отбросил со лба волосы и поднялся. Настроение стремительно катилось в минус. Он посмотрел на свои два кольца, на золотистую шкатулку. Поджал губы и бросил взгляд в сторону уменьшающейся острокрылой точки на фоне неба.

-И куда он? – с неожиданным интересом спросил вдруг Хибари. Хаято, подозревая подвох – очень уж живо прозвучала фраза, – неохотно буркнул:

-На волю. Летает где вздумается, мне не отчитывается.

-И правильно делает, - уже прохладно заметил Кёя. И впился в собеседника стальным взглядом. Тот выдержал эту своеобразную атаку и в свою очередь заметил на дне дымчатых глаз искру удовлетворения. «Да уж конечно! Доказал, что прав! Выиграл спор!» - сжал зубы Гокудера. Но злость почти тут же ослабла: почему-то это удовлетворение тревожило его. То ли оно было не в духе черноволосого деспота, то ли заключалось не в довольстве победой… Страж Шторма не успел сообразить, поэтому уже сам в ответ всмотрелся в глубину серых омутов. Но Хибари тут же отвернулся и равнодушно констатировал:

-Он собирался напасть всерьёз. Он дикий. А значит ты проспорил.

-Оставь эти комментарии при себе! – яростно рявкнул Хаято, которого вывела из себя не сколько озвучка фактов, сколько тон. – И без тебя тошно, - уже спокойней добавил он, крутя в пальцах шкатулку. Хуже всего было не поражение. А мелькнувшая надежда на то, что у него получилось достигнуть взаимопонимания с Сэем… Но надежда оказалась напрасной. Если бы рядом была стена, разочарованный парень врезал бы по ней кулаком. А так мог только бессильно ругаться сквозь зубы.

-Пошли. Я покажу места, в которых ты сегодня же проколешь уши, - услышал он и мгновенно умолк. Чтобы разразиться бранью уже в адрес ненавистного Хищника. Кёя, не изменившись в лице, выслушал его тираду, но ничего нового о себе не узнал. Развернулся и направился к дому. Гокудера потащился за ним, понимая, что ему не отвертеться. В прихожей он задержался, снимая ботинки, прошёл в комнату и хмуро плюхнулся в знакомое кресло.

Хибари исчез в соседнем помещении и вернулся с небольшим зеркалом. Подошёл к итальянцу сбоку и, взяв за подбородок, повернул его голову к себе сначала одним ухом, затем вторым. Оба раза убрал мешающие серебристые пряди и осмотрел раковины. Показал Хаято в зеркало места будущих проколов (на одном ухе два, на другом – три), заказал форму серёг. Ухмыльнувшись, присоветовал один пирсинг-салон, на что Страж Шторма досадливо цокнул.

С трудом дождавшись окончания пытки, резко поднялся и покинул дом Кёи. Он на все лады проклинал этого человека, а заодно и кречета. Однако это никак не могло спасти его от предстоящего исполнения условий спора. Так что он решил: «чем быстрее, тем лучше» и скрепя сердце поехал прокалывать уши.

Хищник же после его ухода довольно облизнул губы и потёр подушечки пальцев, которыми касался необычно горячей кожи Гокудеры.

* * *

Это только посторонним могло бы показаться, что в Вонголе жизнь течёт спокойно и ненапряжно. Потому что от этих самых посторонних истинные занятия Семьи тщательно скрывались. И совсем немногие были посвящены в то, как всё обстоит на самом деле.

На этот раз сражение не заставило себя ждать. На очередное столкновение с врагом отправились добровольцы: Гокудера – чтобы собрать информацию, Сасагава же и Хибари – ради самой схватки. И теперь трое парней дрались неподалёку друг от друга, разделённые группами противников и взятые ими в кольцо.

Кёя не вызывал Ролла, предпочитая наслаждаться сражением врукопашную. Его тонфа раскидывали в стороны одних врагов, но их места занимали накатывающие как прибой другие. Иногда в секундных перерывах японец успевал заметить, как недалеко от него, почти на краю обрыва в вихре алого пламени атакует Страж Шторма. Также по золотым вспышкам он догадывался, что под обрывом ведёт свой бой Страж Солнца.

В полк _у_ врагов убыло, и Хищник пробился к Хаято. Тот, тоже основательно подчистив ряды противников, вдруг остановился у самого края и теперь напряжённо смотрел вниз. Покосившись на подошедшего, он недовольно скривил губы, но от высказываний воздержался. На его ушных раковинах красовалось несколько пластырей: спор есть спор. Хибари не без удовольствия смотрел на них, предвкушая тот момент, когда итальянец снимет клейкие полоски и сменит стандартные серьги на заказанные Стражем Облака.

Тут они синхронно прижали ладони к наушникам: в них послышался хриплый голос Рёхея.

-Эй, парни! Огневую бы поддержку. А то снайперы экстремально мне досаждают! Дистанция не позволяет достать. Нужно что-нибудь дальнобойное. Ах ты!..

-Сасагава! Что там у тебя?! – перекрикивая шум, громко произнёс Шторм. Далеко внизу клубилась пылища, так что они ничего не могли разглядеть, кроме вспышек разноцветного пламени. В наушниках монотонно зашипело: связь с боксёром была утеряна.

-Вот же! – ругнулся Гокудера и глянул на соседа. – Ролла вызовешь?

-Я туда не собираюсь, - равнодушно отказался спускаться к соклановцу Кёя. Он смотрел куда-то за спину Хаято.

-Чего?! – изумлённо воскликнул тот, не веря своим ушам: помешанный на сражениях Хищник отказывался от возможности продолжить развлечение. Но тут же осёкся и обернулся. Чертыхнулся и подозвал Ури. Потому что к ним приближалась вторая волна вражеских отрядов.

-Огневая поддержка Сасагавы – на тебе, - вдруг заявил Хибари и зашагал навстречу перспективным жертвам его мощи.

-Что?! Но… Как?! Я ничего не вижу там!! Его самог _о_ поджарю!! – ошалел от его наглости и заметался итальянец.

-Отправь _разумное_ дальнобойное оружие, - бросил через плечо японец и скрылся за каменным выступом.

-А!! Достал уже!! – зло выкрикнул Страж Шторма и снова посмотрел вниз. Стрелять он не мог, отправить Ури – тоже: она хороша в ближнем бою… - Что ещё за «разумное дальнобойное»… - нервно повторил он за Кёей. И, вдруг сообразив, бессильно зарычал: Хищник имел в виду его кречета.

-Убью когда-нибудь!! – яростно завопил окончательно вышедший из себя Гокудера. Но всё же достал дополнительные кольца и печально известную золотистую шкатулку. Посмотрел на кошку и вздохнул. Ури встопорщила шерсть на загривке и махнула хвостом: узнала. Её хозяин осторожно почесал её под подбородком и попросил: - Не сейчас. Нужна его помощь. Объявите временное перемирие. А?

Леопард коротко рыкнул и отвернулся. Пятнистый хвост хлестнул Хаято по коленям. Но парень уже торопливо надел два кольца и зажёг их. Чуть помедлил и, решившись, активировал шкатулку. Вырвавшийся оттуда сокол далеко не улетел, а сделал в воздухе полукруг и обозрел обстановку. Увидел рядом с «хозяином» кошку и ринулся на неё. На этот раз итальянец решительно заслонил её собой и остался стоять на линии полёта кречета. Потом крикнул:

-Сэй!! На это нет времени! Атакуй снайперов внизу!!

Птица продолжала нестись вперёд. Но Гокудера не делал попыток уклониться и прямо смотрел на приближающегося сокола. Потом сделал широкий взмах рукой и указал на дно обрыва. Глубоко вдохнул и резко приказал:

-Цель: группа грозовых снайперов! Ударь навесом!!

Он до последнего не надеялся на послушность своенравного Сэйдо. Но твёрдо решил стоять до упора. И – о чудо! – в паре метров перед ним кречет вдруг набрал высоту и отвернул в противоположную сторону. Острые перья вжикнули у самой макушки Стража Шторма. Он замер, и только через полминуты смог отдышаться. Он всё ещё боялся поверить в неожиданную удачу. Да и не до того сейчас было.

Хаято опустил ладонь на взъерошенный загривок Ури и стал следить за кречетом. Сама птица была уже далеко, поэтому парень различал лишь двуцветные всполохи на фоне неба. Вскоре фиолетовый дождь посыпался вниз, в группу деревьев, видневшихся в вихре пыли. Снайперы не сразу сообразили, откуда началась атака, поэтому с опозданием соорудили грозовой щит. Но сокола это не смутило: он продолжал кружить над зелёным «шатром» и метать острые перья.

Итальянец не понаслышке знал, что самое прочное пламя можно разрушить сочетанием Дождя и Шторма. Но, видимо, постоянные удары облачными медными ножами тоже были достаточно эффективными. Либо враги попались слабые или вымотанные. Потому что через несколько минут щит стал натужно скрипеть и трескаться. Однако и медный град поутих.

Заметив это, Гокудера с тревогой подался вперёд и сжал в пальцах шерсть кошки. Его беспокоила мысль: а достаточно ли пламени он вложил в шкатулку. Он ведь тогда действовал не задумываясь… Если атака прекратится, размышлял он, враги тут же подобьют ослабевшего сокола. Да и Сасагаву, лишившегося огненной поддержки, - тоже.

Хаято непроизвольно оглянулся на Хибари. Но того не было видно в гуще битвы. Поняв, что упрямый японец так и не выпустил Ролла, Страж Шторма выругался и снова повернулся к обрыву. По идее, чтобы хоть как-то выправить ситуацию, нужно было бежать туда в обход, но парень не мог сдвинуться с места: наверху тоже требовался присмотр. Гокудера нашёл глазами Сэя и заметил, что тот прекратил атаку и существенно замедлился. Хозяин леопарда и кречета заругался уже на себя, сжимая в руке бесполезную сейчас шкатулку.

Вдруг из порядком побитого грозового щита вверх метнулась зелёная струя и зацепила крыло сокола.

-Сэй!! – вскрикнул итальянец, сообразив, что эта атака может серьёзно ранить птицу. И правда, двухэлементное существо заклекотало и резко накренилось на один бок. Неловко взмахнуло крыльями и начало быстро снижаться. Забывшись, Хаято рванул в сторону более пологого склона и чуть притормозил у ненадёжной тропы, ведущей вниз. Его внимание привлёк яркий золотой шар, запущенный в Сэйдо и окутавший его со всех сторон. Страж Шторма окончательно остановился и, с трудом переводя дыхание, обнял за шею Ури, что метнулась было вперёд. Она недовольно и непонимающе рыкнула.

-Всё хорошо. Это Сасагава, - негромко сказал ей парень, хорошо знавший такую форму пламени напарника. При виде жёлтого всполоха он почувствовал облегчение: значит, Рёхей жив и продолжает сражаться. А сокол подпитан энергией Солнца и может возобновить атаку.

Пока Гокудера наблюдал, как Сэй снова начинает сыпать перьями на трещащий по швам щит, что-то мелькнуло на краю зрения. Только интуиция Стража, благодаря которой он пригнулся, спасла его: вражеская птица-оружие пронеслась в том месте, где буквально мгновение назад находилась его голова. Кажется, напал альбатрос Дождя. Не ожидавший такого манёвра, он не успел набрать высоту и отдалиться. Так что Ури, бывшая настороже, кинулась на птицу и прижала к земле.

Кивнув кошке, Хаято бросил взгляд в ту сторону, откуда прилетел альбатрос. Всё-таки враги вынудили Хибари выпустить облачного ежа. На свою голову, как говорится. А всё потому, что у толпы, окружавшей Хищника, были оружейные шкатулки. Увидев огромные шипастые шары, которые проделывали в отряде значительные бреши, итальянец недобро усмехнулся: сами виноваты, нечего было злить и без того кровожадного парня.

Тут яростный рык леопарда заставил Стража Шторма обернуться. Умирающий альбатрос дёрнулся в хватке Ури, в последний раз раскинул крылья и агонически полыхнул голубым пламенем. Гокудера на автомате отшатнулся, прикрывая глаза рукой. И через секунду ощутил, как мерзкая слабость заливает его тело, как обмякают и немеют мышцы. Классическое действие Успокоения Дождя, не раз испытанное на себе…

Непроизвольно опускаясь на колени, но стараясь выпрямить спину, Хаято стиснул зубы. С трудом поднял голову. Сквозь пелену виднелся силуэт большой кошки, которая опустилась на землю. Тут же лежал бесформенной кучей мёртвый альбатрос, жестоко загрызенный, но успевший преподнести врагу неприятный сюрприз: Ури застыла, потому что основной удар пришёлся на неё. Выплёвывая проклятия, парень сильно потёр слипающиеся веки и потянулся к напарнице рукой. Свинцовая тяжесть, поселившаяся в каждой клеточке тела, неумолимо придавливала к земле. Так что Шторм неловко извернулся и прилёг на бок.

Он тщетно отдавал телу приказы, тщетно пытался напрячь мышцы: они словно превратились в желе. Когда он всё же коснулся пальцами пятнистой шерсти, силы окончательно испарились. Последняя яростная искра сознания стала затухать. На грани яви и сна он услышал какое-то неприятное карканье. Видимо, по его душу прилетело ещё одно вражеское существо из шкатулки. Но он уже не мог пошевелить и мизинцем, не то что полноценно отразить атаку. Будь Гокудера в состоянии соображать, он бы узнал последовавший за противным скрипом яростный клёкот. Но он лишь смутно ощутил, как что-то с хрустом бухнулось недалеко от него. Сквозь марево, окутывавшее итальянца, он вроде как услышал отрывистые слоги своего имени, мысленно плюнул на эту галлюцинацию и канул во тьму.

* * *

Из глубин бессознательного состояния Хаято поднимался мучительно медленно. Если бы не смутная догадка, что оставаться там опасно, он бы продолжил лежать в серой пелене. А так он выдирался из неё с теми крохами силы воли, которые чудом сохранил. И наконец ощутил своё тело в горизонтальном положении, под головой – подушку, под руками – ткань одеяла. С величайшим трудом разлепил глаза. И долго вглядывался в незнакомый потолок. Потом осмотрелся и комнату тоже не узнал. Совсем. Лишь на низком столике у стены заметил известные ему вещи: с десяток бордовых шкатулок и одну золотистую.

А когда ещё немного пришёл в себя, то смерил глазами высоту окружающих предметов и понял, что лежит не на обычной кровати, а на футоне. Что столик – стандартный в японских домах. И что сто _и_ т этот столик не у стены, а около традиционных японских же перегородок. Мозг Гокудеры отчаянно сопротивлялся работе, которую подкидывало ему зрение. Тут вдобавок итальянец попытался пошевелиться. Мозг чуть не расплавился от этого тиранского обращения, и лишь после поутихшей боли в голове получил возможность думать. Первая мысль, достучавшаяся до его сознания, была далеко не утешительной: он находился в доме Хибари.

Хаято глухо застонал и медленно повернулся на бок. О чём тут же пожалел: ушной хрящ отозвался резкой болью. Парень вернулся в исходное положение и осторожно коснулся уха. Пластырей не было, а серьги оказались новые. Ощупав их сначала на одном, потом на втором ухе, Страж Шторма недовольно прищурился: судя по всему, Хибари не терпелось унизить его, вот Хищник и поменял серьги на нужные ему. Претензии следовало предъявлять сразу по мере их появления, так что Гокудера попробовал сесть. Сесть-то сел, но мышцы ещё прикидывались желе, поэтому он плюхнулся обратно. Сквозь зубы выразил, _что_ по этому поводу думает, и начал приподниматься уже на руках.

-Как всегда неугомонен, - с этой усмешкой в комнату зашёл хозяин дома. Присел на край футона и уставился на итальянца в упор. Тому расхотелось возмущаться, и он буркнул что-то неопределённое. Хибари вдруг наклонился вперёд и, взяв его за подбородок, повернул в сторону. Чуть прищурился, приблизился ещё и вдруг провёл языком по краю его уха.

-Что ты?! – аж задохнулся Хаято, резко дёргая головой и на автомате поднимая к ней руку, чтобы прикрыть. Но Кёя перехватил его запястье, с лёгкостью обездвижил и прошелестел в облизываемое ухо:

-Кровь. Не испачкай подушку. – И снова коснулся языком серьги, а Шторм моргнул, устав держать глаза широко раскрытыми от шока. С опозданием до него дошло, что манипуляции Хищника двусмысленны. Что эти, что те, «вампирские». А эта нездоровая мания с требованием проколоть уши… Точно! Спор! Сэйдо! Ему стало плевать на странности хозяина дома. Он вспомнил о более важных вещах:

-Хибари! Что там произошло?! Сэй в порядке?! И Сасагава?!

Японец недовольно поднял голову, чтобы не оглохнуть. Посмотрел в тревожные бирюзовые глаза и вздохнул. В следующую секунду Гокудере пришлось поспешно отодвигаться на один край футона, иначе Страж Облака улёгся бы на него сверху и придавил. Оба парня оказались в непосредственной близи, и Хаято почувствовал себя вдвойне неуютно. Однако отдаляться дальше было некуда, и он в ответ уставился на соседа.

-Судя по тому, что видел я, - Кёя сделал паузу, - сокол сбил летящего на вас с Ури грифа. Успел ранить перьями и клювом, прежде чем исчез вслед за кошкой в шкатулке. Считай, тебе крупно повезло, - добавил он и хмыкнул: - Сасагава, кстати, вовремя добрался до верха – после грифа в вашу сторону ринулась стая вражеских животных. Если бы не он, и не Ролл, тебя бы заклевали.

-Утешил, блин, - буркнул итальянец. Тем не менее он был рад слышать, что Страж Солнца был в порядке настолько, что даже смог взлететь до вершины обрыва. И, конечно, новости о Cэе тоже были хорошими. А вот остальная информация…

-Почему я здесь? – резко спросил Гокудера, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, _что_ проклятому Хищнику от него надо. Ответа, естественно, не дождался. – Я сваливаю! – объявил он и на этот раз успешно сел. Но вот когда отбросил одеяло, чтобы подняться на ноги, то отказался от своих намерений и зло покосился на Хибари. Потому что всю одежду составляла тоненькая майка и коротенькие широкие бриджи. В таком красиво не уйдёшь.

-Что остановился? – издевательски спросил Кёя. Он откровенно усмехался, наблюдая, как Хаято осматривает себя.

-Отстань! – огрызнулся тот, зачем-то оттягивая верх майки от груди…

Видимо, японец долго сдерживался… Когда он набросился на Стража Шторма, у того возникло чёткое понимание: его сейчас обглодают до костей. Но нет, через несколько секунд нападение приобрело менее агрессивный характер, и поцелуи стали больше на таковые. Хотя бы в представлении Хищника. Ну и условно – в представлении его взрывной «жертвы». Гокудера и сам не понял, когда начал отвечать, но ему определённо нравилась и эта грубость, и вкус губ деспота. Нравилось – это ещё слабо сказано: вскоре он всё видел как в тумане, и голова кружилась от витающей вокруг почти материальной страсти.

Хибари ощутимо прикусил кончик его языка, втянул себе в рот, не выпуская, впился в горячие губы. Влажный жар и привкус чая обволокли нёбо, проникли в горло. И Хаято окончательно потерял голову.

Поцелуи же были только началом. Далее последовали умелые прикосновения прохладных пальцев Кёи к шее, ключицам, животу и пояснице итальянца. И каждое отдавалось в затуманенном мозгу яркой вспышкой. Слова не шли на ум, из горла с выдохами вырывались тихие стоны. И это только от прикосновений!

Когда японец оторвался от его рта и приник губами к его шее, Гокудера прихватил зубами прядь его пахнущим горьковатым одеколоном волос. Руки уже бесконтрольно, сами забрались под тёмную рубашку Стража Облака, чуткие пальцы прошлись по старым шрамам на его спине, провели по изгибу позвоночника. Кожа была упругой и гладкой, и вдобавок горячей – головокружительный контраст с холодными ладонями на ней. Пальцы Хаято вмиг увлажнились и согрелись, впрочем, как и пальцы Кёи на его животе. Так, гася жар и холод друг друга, парни продолжили изучать попавшую в руки добычу.

Окончательно обнаглев, Хибари запустил руку ему в бриджи и сжал член. Тут-то, на миг вынырнув из тумана ощущений, Шторм осознал, что у него сто _и_ т на парня. Причём не на какого-нибудь, а на вечного оппонента, без пяти минут врага. Хищник задвигал ладонью, и Гокудера тотчас забыл, о чём думал. Он откинулся на спину и непроизвольно потянулся рукой к своему паху. Но японец перехватил её и насильно положил на свою ширинку. Хаято протестующе рыкнул, потому что ритм пальцев Кёи был медленней, чем ему хотелось. Но тот заткнул бунтовщика поцелуем и продолжил умело доводить его до оргазма. Страж Шторма выгнулся от ласк и непроизвольно сжал пальцы. После чего недоумённо приоткрыл глаза: у его «вечного оппонента» тоже стояло на парня. На него. Причём давно и надолго.

Итальянец нерешительно двинул рукой вверх-вниз по его напряжённой плоти под брюками. И тут же получил ответ: Хибари резко выдохнул ему в губы. Довольный подобной реакцией, Гокудера сверкнул глазами и опустил к своей первой руке вторую. Вжикнула «молния», зашуршало бельё, и его тонкие пальцы сжали горячий член партнёра. И уже смелее заскользили по нему, размазывая проступившую на головке сперму и сильнее надавливая в середине. Хаято впился взглядом в лицо напротив, ловя в обычно холодных правильных чертах проблески наслаждения. Но сосредоточиться, чтобы запомнить это небывалое выражение, не мог, потому что сам уже подбирался к пику удовольствия. Человеку совсем не до наблюдения, когда в голове мелькают цветные пятна, а в низу живота бьют лавовые ключи.

Кёя провёл по его члену ещё несколько раз и вдруг остановил движение. Крепко сжал в кулаке основание ствола и вскинул голову. Почти достигший оргазма итальянец нетерпеливо дёрнулся навстречу, не понимая причину паузы. И сам невольно остановил свои ласки.

-Хибари, ну же… - слова почти-просьбы сорвались с его языка раньше, чем он сообразил, о чём просит. Тело дрожало, требуя разрядки, разгорячённая кровь бешено билась в сосудах, разгоняя по ним наслаждение. Невыпущенное наслаждение…

-Ты приручил сокола, - глубоким от возбуждения голосом произнёс Страж Облака, продолжая притворяться статуей. Только в пепельных глазах сверкали искры огня. Гокудера не мог понять, как он ещё сдерживается, хотя и чувствовал его страстную тягу продолжить. – Твоё желание, - через силу закончил Хибари.

-Я же опоздал, - попробовал съязвить тяжело дышащий Шторм, напрягся и попытался двинуть подрагивающими бёдрами. Но его ноги тут же были прижаты к футону: грубой силы Кёе хватало с избытком.

-Мой изначальный срок – четыре недели. Желание, - уже сквозь зубы процедил японец и, намекая на направление «желания», быстро скользнул по его члену ладонью и снова сжал у основания. Охнув, Хаято заупрямился ему назло и уже хотел коснуться себя сам. Однако Хищник был настороже и перехватил его руки, вернув обратно.

-Хиба…ри… Отпусти, - простонал Гокудера, устало откидываясь назад.

-Это желание? – с огромным трудом сдерживаясь от его соблазнительных телодвижений, спросил тот. – Или ты хочешь другого? Например… - он дразняще пробежал кончиками пальцев по чувствительной головке его члена. Итальянец выдохнул, ткнулся лицом в его плечо и куснул. Такое поведение распалило Стража Облако ещё больше, и он решил ускорить процесс вытягивания желания. Разговором.

-Ты снова у меня в долгу. Из-за событий на обрыве, - напомнил он и опустился на него сверху, чуть не вплавляя своим телом в пол. Не удержался и мучительно медленно провёл языком по влажному изгибу оказавшейся рядом шеи Хаято. Потом сжал на ней зубы. И добавил сквозь них: - Требую адекватного желания. Точнее, актуального, - и он снова сжал его твёрдый член. Тяжело дышащий ему на ухо Шторм застонал, сдаваясь и проклиная.

-Дай мне кончить, - еле слышно выговорил он. Неудовлетворённая страсть сделала его голос таким бархатным, что пролившиеся в уши Кёи звуки заставили его крепче обуздать своё влечение. Последнее усилие и фраза:

-Ты осознаёшь последствия?

-Пошёл ты! – Гокудера повернул к нему голову и снова на выдохе повторил: - Дай мне кончить…

Переплетение тел, несколько умелых и жадных прикосновений к чувствительной крайней плоти, почти грубые рывки пальцами, глубокий поцелуй. И итальянец закричал от яркого удовольствия, бурно кончая в ладонь Хибари и крупно содрогаясь. Получив наконец возможность двигаться, он потянулся руками к его паху. Несколько нетерпеливых касаний заставили бывшего на пределе Хищника кончить следом.

Но и теперь каждая клеточка их тел жаждала продолжения для утоления страсти. Тут наконец Хаято осознал весь смысл слов о последствиях. Страж Облака же не терял времени даром и, размазав сперму по пальцам, начал растягивать Гокудеру. Тот зашипел как недовольная Ури и заелозил бёдрами:

-Убери их!

-Убрать? По-моему, ты вбираешь их сам, - ехидно заметил Кёя, проталкивая пальцы дальше, в тесную жаркую глубину. Одновременно он не давал парню расслабляться, сжимая его и свой член во влажной горсти. Губы итальянца тоже не остались в покое и скоро стали неметь от постоянных терзаний-поцелуев. Как, впрочем, и язык, который, казалось, стал чувствительней сосков – настолько Хибари измучил его.

Уже вводя в Стража Шторма три пальца, японец сгорал от желания поиметь сносящего крышу нахала. Тот сейчас вовсю извивался под ним от пробегающих по телу сладких судорог, начинающихся в потревоженной простате и в паху. От усилившегося трения влажной кожи парни растеряли последний разум.

Исчерпав терпение, Хищник подхватил Хаято руками под бёдра, развёл их и толкнулся вперёд. Под болезненные стоны вошёл в него и, не обращая внимания на впившиеся в него до крови ногти Гокудеры, продолжил двигаться. Ни приостанавливаться, чтобы тот привык, ни щадить он даже не собирался – слишком долго сдерживался и добирался до желанной добычи. Погружение чувствительной плоти в горячую засасывающую глубину было настолько потрясающим, что Кёя практически ослеп и оглох. Теперь его слух сосредоточился на сексуальных звуках, что издавал подмятый под него красавец, зрение – на его теле, вкус – на сладковатых с горчинкой губах и языке итальянца.

Акцент ощущений был в обволакивающем его член пульсирующем влажном жаре, а при толчках ещё крепче обхватывающем плоть. Возникающие же на краю сознания вспышки выхватывали и другие детали. Тянущая слабая боль от ногтей, погружённых в кожу его спины; опаляющее дыхание в сочетании со слишком нежными прикосновениями губ Хаято к его мокрым волосам, щеке, шее; лёгкая щекотка светлыми ресницами по языку, виску… Сознание дробилось на каждую из этих мелочей. И Хибари тоже чувствовал себя разбитым. Но в то же время парадоксально цельным, потому что сливался воедино с чертовски соблазнительным парнем.

Приподняв его бёдра, он вошёл в него под другим углом и ещё глубже, вырвав из его горла серию смазанных вскриков. Замедлил темп, снова ускорил, когда Гокудера крепче обвил его руками и ногами.

Первый раз они кончили почти одновременно. Но Кёя не остановился, снова убыстряя толчки и неистово врываясь в итальянца. Они опять стали подниматься на бурной волне оргазма, не отойдя ещё от предыдущей. Совсем не хватало кислорода, так что оба попеременно хватали ртом то воздух, то губы друг друга.

Перед следующим пиком ощущений Хищник снова приподнялся и, не выходя из Хаято, ловко перевернул его на живот. Впился зубами в оказавшуюся перед лицом мочку уха с новой серьгой и возобновил дикие толчки. Судя по приглушившимся стонам, Шторм прикусил край подушки. Японцу это не понравилось, и он одной рукой вздёрнул его подбородок, а пальцами сжал язык. Мгновенно увлажнившиеся фаланги обожгло частое дыхание. Ещё несколько бешеных движений бёдрами – и Хибари вжался пахом в его ягодицы и кончил с низким стоном. Почувствовал, как вокруг его члена ещё туже сжалась и сокращается плоть, как напряглись мышцы парня под ним. Последовавший за этим протяжный возглас и сжавшая его затылок рука доказали, что Гокудера тоже кончил.

Расслабляясь, но не торопясь выходить из него, Кёя провёл языком по его проколотому ушному хрящику и далее – по бьющейся жилке. Он чувствовал, как затихает в теле Хаято сладкая дрожь, как мерно начинают вздыматься рёбра. Но важнее сейчас было услышать другое. Поэтому он опёрся на руку слева от него, другой поднырнул под его живот и прижался головой к его левому боку. Но прислушаться к ударам его сердца так и не успел: Страж Шторма отодвинулся и как бы невзначай положил ладонь ему на грудь. Опустил веки и замер. Тот не понял цели этого касания, но поддался моменту и тоже перестал шевелиться. Только когда открылись и прояснились бирюзовые глаза, он вопросительно приподнял одну бровь.

-Сердце у тебя есть, - хрипловато сообщил итальянец, слабо усмехнулся и устало уронил голову на подушку. – И это очень странно. Ненавижу тебя и твои методы! Вдвойне выиграл, два раза унизил…

-Сэйдо тебя спас, - опять повторил Хибари, глядя, как острый язык Гокудеры скользит по воспалённым губам, увлажняет и словно тем самым нарочно делает их более притягательными. Кёя не стал себя ограничивать, поэтому подался вперёд и накрыл их очередным поцелуем. С трудом оторвался и продолжил: - Выходит, ничья. А насчёт твоего желания – кто сказал, что это единственный раз? И в чём унижение? Если в доставленном удовольствии, - он коснулся щекой его щеки и прошептал: - то ты унизил меня ещё больше.

Хаято понял завуалированный смысл и открыл в немом удивлении рот, куда не преминул скользнуть языком дерзкий Хищник.

-Так ты это… с самого начала?.. – с трудом выговорил Страж Шторма, когда смог вдохнуть. Японец на это лишь усмехнулся и чуть прикусил его ухо. Почувствовал невольный ответ в лёгкой дрожи, пробившей желанное тело. По-хозяйски уложил ладонь на ягодицы Гокудеры и резко поддёрнул к себе. Фыркнув, тот царапнул его грудь, за что тут же получил шлепок по пояснице. Извернулся и демонстративно толкнул бедром.

-Так что с Cэем? – спохватился он, заглядывая в серые глаза.

-Что ему, медному, сделается? – резонно заметил Хибари и намертво замолчал. Однако этих слов более чем хватило, чтобы успокоить хозяина сокола. Впрочем ненадолго. Через секунду он вспомнил о других делах и подорвался с футона.

-Какой сегодня день?! И время, время!! – закричал он, шаря глазами по полупустой комнате в поисках часов и своей одежды. Правда, безуспешно. Поэтому парень перевёл бешеный взгляд на Стража Облака. Тот с усмешкой наблюдал за его метаниями. Потом соизволил ответить.

Итальянец взвыл от злости, схватил соседа за плечи и встряхнул, требуя душ и возвращение костюма: он пропустил две важные встречи, а на третью уже опаздывал. Кёя спустил ему это самоуправство, попутно оповестив, что на время «болезни» Правую руку Савады заменяет Ямамото. Перехватив его за предплечья, снова опрокинул на пол и навалился сверху с явным намерением продолжить увлекательнейшее из занятий. Боль и вялость, всколыхнувшиеся от недавнего взрыва эмоций, заставили Хаято обмякнуть. А тут же вызванные ласками Хибари слабость и головокружение от наслаждения окончательно сделали Шторма податливым и молчаливым. Второму качеству более всего способствовали властные губы Хищника.

* * *

-Шею прикрой, - хмыкнул Сасагава и чуть не до хруста сжал рукой плечи Гокудеры. После чего направился дальше, невозмутимо насвистывая. На мгновение обернулся и лукаво сказал: - Что, горячая пассия? – и поспешно смылся от вспыхнувшего друга.

Хаято же затянул потуже галстук и неслышно буркнул:

-Горячая? Снежная Королева…

Но в чём-то легкомысленный Рёхей был прав. Потому что во время секса Хибари хоть и продолжал строить из себя статую командора (хотя бы условно – лицом), но Гокудера видел, как Хищника сжигает желание. Иногда эти их занятия были спонтанными. Дикий Страж Облака мог после нескольких недель разлуки утаскивать его прямо с важных совещаний и присваивать либо в туалете, либо в конце тёмного коридора, прямо за занавеской. Да мало ли где, ему главное было утолить свою страсть. Хаято хмыкал над собой, когда в секунды сентиментальности у него в мозгу всплывало слово «любовь». Её и в помине не было. Так что вскоре он сам стал употреблять Кёю как средство для расслабления.

По крайней мере, так он себя убеждал до определённого момента. А когда Хибари потерялся где-то на другой стороне мира, Шторм чуть не взвыл от долгого воздержания и трёпки нервов. Потом плюнул на их «отношения» и решил воспользоваться соответствующими услугами. Но, к его жуткому удивлению и бешенству, ничего не получилось. Даже вызванные профессионалы не смогли заставить его возбудиться.

Конечно, может это была и их вина. Потому что первым делом они начинали нахваливать его пирсинг на ушах, неизменно заставляя его думать о проклятом японце. А может, его, Хаято, вина, в том, что он никак не мог отбросить мысли о Хибари и плотно заняться новыми партнёрами.

В итоге так и не удовлетворив своих животных желаний, он з _а_ пил. Причём так цивильно, что это никак не отразилось на его работе. Возможно потому, что скверное настроение всегда было спутником его тяжёлого характера, и окружающие ничего не могли заподозрить. Возможно потому, что Гокудера пил не пьянея.

Однако Стражи его знали как облупленного, и особо сочувствующие начали выспрашивать, всё ли с ним в порядке. Отвечал он всегда по-разному. И ни намёка на Хибари.

А Ури с Сэйдо вовсю стали ошиваться вокруг хозяина. Но эти мерзавцы – Хаято знал – ластились к нему лишь потому, что скучали по Кёе. И в который из тысяч раз принимался костерить Хищника, гладя птицу и леопарда по голове.

Наконец Хибари нарисовался в его поле зрения. И как назло прямо посреди важной встречи с союзной Семьёй.

Внутренне взбесившись, но внешне сохраняя завидное спокойствие, итальянец словно невзначай провёл двумя пальцами по своей скуле. Это был условный жест всех Стражей Вонголы, который они использовали на миссиях. Он означал «жди». Савада и Ямамото, заметившие это движение, вскинули головы. Мечник, догадавшись, обернулся и увидел за закрывающейся дверью Хищника. Понимающе улыбнулся и коснулся плеча Цуны, успокаивая его. После чего оба снова прислушались к Гокудере, который уже начал отвечать на вопросы такого же посредника союзного клана, как и он сам.

После собрания Хаято покинул зал последним, задержавшись под таким предлогом, что все нужно отключить. Такеши последовал за Савадой, а Страж Шторма после закрытия кабинета пошёл в другую сторону коридора. Потому что именно туда рванула выпущенная из шкатулки Ури. Завернув за угол, парень остановился в тупике и хмуро оглядел стоявшего там Хибари.

Тот как раз умело щекотал кошку по шее и животу, и она тарахтела как трактор. Ощутив мимолётную ревность и досаду, итальянец опёрся рукой о стену. Желание придушить Облачного гада на месте постепенно сходило на нет. А Кёя словно всецело был поглощён глажением Ури и на её хозяина до поры до времени не смотрел.

Так что у Хаято была прекрасная возможность заметить изменения в старом знакомом. Незначительные, надо сказать. Чуть осунулся, и волосы отросли.

Гокудера тряхнул головой и сухо произнёс:

-Ну бывай.

Развернулся и направился по коридору к лестнице. Спускаясь по ней, он молча злился на ледяного Хищника и убеждал себя, что его ничуть не трогает эта вот холодность. И точно не ждал, что Хибари бросится за ним следом. Тот и не бросился.

Так что, гордо прошествовав по двору особняка, Страж Шторма уселся в свою машину. Не заводя её, откинулся на сиденье и закрыл глаза. И не открыл их, когда другая передняя дверь открылась, и в неё заглянул Кёя. Выпустил на сиденье кошку, и она устроилась на коленях хозяина. Прошла минута. Хаято по-прежнему не шевелился, однако весь обратился в слух. Одна его половина желала, чтобы чёртов японец свалил, вторая – наоборот. Наконец дверца хлопнула, но прежде парень услышал шорох сминаемой одежды и мягкий скрип сиденья. И скрежетнул зубами: эти звуки явственно означали, что исполнилось желание второй половины Гокудеры.

Продолжая усиленно игнорировать новоявленного спутника, он задышал глубже и ровнее. Ури тем временем снова переползла к Хибари, и – снова к нему. Повозилась и нырнула в шкатулку. От этого Шторму стало совсем неловко – быть наедине с Хищником ему не хотелось. Он повернул голову к окну и вздохнул. Так прошло ещё несколько минут. Казалось, оба парня не подавали признаков жизни. Зато эти признаки решил подать телефон Хаято и разразился шведской песней.

Итальянец лениво вытащил его из кармана и, не глядя на экран, поднёс к уху. Встрепенулся и на автомате протянул руку к своему дипломату. И только мгновением позже вспомнил, что тот лежал на месте, куда уселся Кёя. С усилием повернулся туда и увидел нужную ему вещь в его руках. Схватил за гладкий край и потянул на себя.

-Да, секунду, Десятый! Сейчас найду, она среди других… - в это время говорил он в трубку. А сам прожигал соседа яростным взглядом. Потому что тот всё дальше отводил от него дипломат. Гокудера непроизвольно чертыхнулся, когда чуть не упал на Хибари, так что Цуна забеспокоился.

-Я перезвоню вам! – с трудом говоря вежливо, ответил его Правая рука и сбросил.

-Ты издеваешься, гад?! – уже полноценно заорал доведённый Шторм и кинулся на соседа с кулаками. Кёя одновременно успел сделать много – сказывалась привычка. Бросил дипломат на заднее сиденье, уклонился от удара одной рукой Хаято, поймал оба его запястья и дёрнул на себя. Тот, потеряв равновесие, упал на него грудью. Резко боднул головой, но по подбородку Стража Облака не попал, как мечтал, а оказался с ним нос к носу. Продолжая яростно сопеть, он оскалился и убийственно вперился в его спокойные серые глаза. Хищника это нимало не поколебало, и он уложил его руки себе на плечи. Итальянец мстительно сдавил локтями его шею, а пальцами впился в черноволосый затылок.

Тогда Хибари надоела эта наглость, и он скользнул ладонями под красную рубашку Гокудеры, одной повёл вверх, по гибкой спине, вторую запустил за ремень. Страж Шторма вздрогнул и со злостью оттолкнулся. Но не смог преодолеть давления на свою поясницу и рухнул обратно. На этот раз японец ловко поймал его губы своими и вовлёк в долгий голодный поцелуй. Он буквально физически чувствовал, как от слияния их губ и языков жар распространяется по всему телу. Хаято, честно пытавшийся сопротивляться и убеждавший себя в злости на Кёю, поддался на его настойчивые требования. Поцелуй стал взаимным и оттого более страстным и глубоким.

Так что, как логическое следствие, оба парня возбудились до крайности. В перерыве между поцелуями Гокудера успел однако ухватить разумную мысль. Он со страхом подумал, что этот хищный любитель экстремального секса решит, что в машине они ещё этого не делали, и тут же возьмётся исправить эту несправедливость. Шторм испугался и, глубоко вдохнув, отвернул от него голову. Ситуация от этого, правда, не изменилась. Они по-прежнему были накрепко прижаты друг к другу, и пахом, и грудью. Только теперь Хибари кусал и зализывал его шею, потом, поднявшись повыше, проколотое ухо. С трудом отрешившись от этих долгожданных ласк, он сделал слабую попытку воззвать и к разуму японца:

-Хибари… Не здесь же!.. И у меня ещё… работа… Идиот!

За последнее слово Кёя укусил его больнее, после чего заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Непонятная дрожь прошла по телу Хаято, когда он чуть не утонул в гематитовых омутах желания.

-Определись уже, - хрипловато произнёс Страж Облака, намекая на явное расхождение слов собеседника с реакциями его тела. Итальянец утробно взвыл, понимая, что проклятый парень снова обводит его вокруг пальца, но собрался и вредно выдохнул:

-Работа!..

В ту же секунду, словно в поддержку его слов, снова зазвонил телефон. Хищник сжал зубы и чуть ослабил хватку на бёдрах и спине Гокудеры. Тот рывком дотянулся до дипломата, молниеносно открыл его и зарылся в бумаги. Пока он искал нужную, Кёя внимательно слушал его рингтон. Зная некоторые слова, стандартные во всех скандинавских языках, он расслышал «небо» и закатил глаза. И решил, что выяснит, какая музыка там играет во время его, Кёи, звонка.

Наконец, в рекордные сроки отыскав документ, Страж Шторма поспешно нажал «приём». И начал вычитывать куски из  печатного договора. Что-то пояснял, повторял, и в такие моменты Хибари презрительно хмурился, невесть что думая об интеллекте Савады.

Когда – через сто лет – Хаято закруглил разговор, Страж Облака коротко назвал место. Прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку сиденья, чтобы не видеть итальянца и не распалять таким образом своё возбуждение. Тот удивился сказанному, но решил, что счастливо избежал поглощения бешеным Хищником, и вырулил на дорогу. До нужного места, оказавшегося укромным заездом на окраине города, он домчал быстро, остановил машину и вопросительно глянул на соседа. Опять осмотрелся и, осознав, куда они приехали, чертыхнулся и схватился за рычаг.

Впрочем, Хибари ловко повернул ключ, глуша мотор, и теперь уже на полном серьёзе набросился на лакомую добычу. Ещё два движения – и спинки сидений мягко опустились, образовывая не очень удобную замену постели.

Уже задыхаясь от сумасшедшего наслаждения, Гокудера понял, что сам зашёл – точнее заехал – в подготовленную ловушку. Место было тихим, вдали от лишних глаз. А Хищник – голодным и настойчивым. И – как Шторм и опасался – подумал о сексе в машине. И теперь мстил ему за вынужденное десятиминутное ожидание, проникая всё глубже.

Вскрикивая от каждого толчка и от прикосновений к члену, Хаято позволил себе дать слабину, и повиновался каждому движению японца. Почти яростно впивался в его губы, словно вырывая из них глоток жизни, до боли в пальцах сжимал такое знакомое тело, поводил бёдрами в такт его неистовым толчкам, отзывался стоном или содроганием на даже мимолётное касание.

Когда пришла пора оргазма, Кёя снова сжал пальцы у основания его плоти и задал вопрос. И желание итальянца, неизменное со временем, снова обдало жаром его тело. Одновременно кончив, парни обменялись мутноватыми, но понимающими взглядами и продолжили. На этот раз Хибари перевернул Гокудеру на спину и склонился к его лицу. Поймал губами пряное дыхание, слизнул пот с соблазнительной шеи, прикусил ключицу, покрасневший сосок. Почувствовал ответную дрожь и зарывшиеся в его волосы тонкие пальцы, глухо зарычал и снова ворвался в палящую и тесную глубину. Стон Хаято подстегнул его темп, так что оба скоро снова достигли пика. Этот оргазм был чуть менее ярким, зато приятно долгим, таким, который разгоняет напряжение и дарит эйфорию.

Страж Шторма всё никак не мог отдышаться, когда Хищник подтянулся к нему и почти накрыл своим телом, ложась сверху. Они снова оказались лицом к лицу. И сейчас дымчатые глаза буквально поедали бирюзовые. Рассматривая в серых радужках свои отражения, Гокудера облизывал воспалённые губы и чувствовал долгожданную расслабленность. Ей способствовали и мощные, но неожиданно бережные руки Кёи, поглаживавшие его лопатки и бедро. Свои же кисти итальянец устроил на широкой лоснящейся груди Хибари, изредка поводя кончиками пальцев по старым шрамам. Когда борьба взглядов стала невыносимой, Хаято чуть прикрыл веки и сипло сказал:

-Что опять? Тебе не угодишь.

-И не надо. Только не ты! – еле заметно усмехнулся Страж Облака. – Только попробуй мне угодить, загрызу и брошу!

Онемев от такого заявления, Шторм поднял брови чуть не под чёлку и судорожно закусил губу. Но заметил скользнувшую в стальных глазах тёплую насмешку и понял смысл сказанного.

Вот за что его любил этот невыносимый, неудержимый и непонятный человек! За постоянные попытки сопротивления, несгибаемость, нежелание угождать (хоть и из страха) и подчиняться.

Зная все эти качества Гокудеры, Кёя мог преодолеть их только путём спора. Что и сделал, не без снисходительности самого Хаято. Так что теперь они могли в полной мере насладиться своими ролями управляющего и неуправляемого. И забыть о них в моменты, когда почувствуют, что достигли предела и не могут друг без друга обойтись.

Когда Шторму надоест заниматься разрушениями, а Облаку – плыть в одиночестве. Тогда они найдут и утолят потребность в душе и теле друг друга.

-Если бы не бескрайнее великодушие Моего Величества, ты бы остался с носом! – гордо заявил Хаято и, поцеловав Кёю в уголок губ, сладко засопел ему в шею. Хибари улыбнулся и мягко провёл пальцами по прядям, а затем по серёжкам на ухе любимого «Величества». Они были зн _а_ ком того, что этот яркий итальянец принадлежит ему.

А прослушав рингтон, звучавший при его звонке, Страж Облака только сильнее убедился в их с Гокудерой взаимной власти друг над другом. Потому что песня исполнялась на родном языке Стража Шторма, называлась «Душа облака»** и рассказывала о единении двух влюблённых.

**Author's Note:**

> * Слово «Сэйдо» записывается двумя иероглифами «зелёный» и «медь» и переводится как «бронза»: отсылка к медному оперению сокола и бронзовым когтям и клюву.
> 
> ** Mikelangelo Loconte – Anima nuvola (ит. «Душа облака»).


End file.
